Galactik Football Retold
by InaraXavier
Summary: What if D'jok had a twin sister but is only 5 minutes older than her. But what if they were separated at birth. D'jok was adopted by Mia and had their mothers bracelet. His sister was taken to a children's home And given the name Alexandria and had her mother's wedding ring on a necklace. 15 years on, they still don't know that they are siblings but they did grow up together
1. Chapter 1

(Picture above is Alex)

 _On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux a powerful magical energy. Here on Akillian we call it the breath. Flux is strong strong that it had to be ban except in Galactik football. The most spectacular sport in the universe. But 15 years ago a mysterious explosion rocked Akillian and swept the breath away and destroyed our chances in the Galactic football cup. 15 years without a decent team and nothing but snow and ice. Now hope lives again young new players to revive the breath of Akillian. Our fate is in their hands…. This is Galactik Football._

 _15 years ago- flashback_

 _"This is phenomenal with more than one minute of play left Akillian's team is still going head-to-head. With the winners of the last Galactik football cup the score is tied one all. I've never seen anything like this. Akillian finally has a champion team. Arch and his teammates are displaying incredible teamwork which might get the better of the shadows physical strength but it's not over yet…. Arch recovers the ball in the rear left position, Arch is extremely defensive he leads the ball further back for his brother Narrata. Narrata heads immediately for Artegor Nexus in the middle of the field. Artegor Nexus knocks over an opponent but Artegor Nexus completely reverses the play and passes to Arch. Arch passes by one opponent, two opponents with amazing ease. Arch approaches the penalty area, he winds up or the kick but…. foul, foul by a shadows player. Arch gets a free kick. An extremely well timed free kick this should be an ideal play for his magic right foot. Arch backs up only a few steps as usual, the crowd is holding it's breath we might be about to witness an unprecedented Akillian victory." Arch activated the breath of Akillian and ran towards the ball. He kicked it but as it was travelling towards the goal it turned to solid ice only to shatter when the the shadows goal keeper caught it. Something the rocked the stadium and it started snowing. But then a huge avalanche crashed into the stadium bury the players. That was the start of the Akillian ice age and the end of the Akillian football team._

Present day

"NOOO!" Arch opened his eyes frantically but immediately calmed down when his friend Clamp came in and asked

"Having a nightmare, Arch"

"No Memories. Sometimes those are worse"

"Everything will be all right, Arch. with your ideas and my machines well do very good work together, you'll see"after Clamp said that, that robot he was working on started short circuiting and then exploded. Arch then looked out of the ship window and saw his home planet Akillian.

Alex's P.O.V.

"I don't feel comfortable with this D'jok" i took my leather jacket off and threw it onto D'jok bed and then sitting down next to it. D'jok was going threw his wardrobe and then replied to me

"Relax Al, i'm doing it not you" i flopped back on the bed in frustration before saying

"Come on, D'jok. Mia obviously has a reason for not telling you about your past or future" i then felt D'jok sit down next to me before saying

"I thought out of everyone you would understand wanting to know how you really are" I stood up in anger saying

"Of course i want to know who i really am, i've always wanted to know. I don't even know what happened to my parents unlike you. You aren't growing up in a care home, you have a place you can call yours and be yourself. You have a mum. I've got no one"

"You got me Al" i said

"Youll still going to go threw with this, aren't you" He stood up, placed both hands on my shoulders and said

"What do you think"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help me find something to conceal my identity from Mia"

"We are going to get in so much trouble"

"When don't we"

"Shut up". I shoved him slightly before looking threw his wardrobe.

D'jok and i have a very close relationship, so close that we are more like family. I remember the first day we met, we were three and my foster family at the time came to see mia for a reading. 12 years on we are inseparable and on occasion when i've had a fight with someone at the care home i would go to D'jok house in the middle of the night and knock on his window. He would wake up, open it before throwing me a pillow and a blanket, he'd then pull out the spare mattress under his bed and i would sleep there.

Anyway, it took 20 minutes but i found a cloak that he could use to hide is identity. I followed D'jok down to mia's reading room but i stayed sat down on the stairs listening to them. Kia spoke first

"What exactly do you want to know"

"What's going to happen to me. The rest i already know"

"Okay…..Do you want me to tell you what's going to happen to you. Well it's simple. Either remove your hood and apologize profusely or you can persist in this ridiculous behavior and you won't be allowed to go out for two weeks" Busted

"Whats gotten into you"

"D'jok" i got up and joined them as D'jok said

"How did you recognize me"

"I'm clairvoyant, you seem to forget"

"Of course i forget, i'm the only person whose future you don't want to read"

"You're not going to start with that again"

"It's not fair"

"You already don't want to tell me about my past. You could at least read me my future. I'm sure i have a great destiny an extraordinary destiny" After he said that Micro-ice came through the window and knocked both me and D'jok over. Mice then said

"Howdy Ma'am, D'jok, Lexi" i then said

"Hey Mice, get off" he got up and as D'jok was helping em up he said

"Can't you use the door like everyone else" Mice replied

"Oh wow, you have doors" after he said that a couple of guys ran psat looking angry. Mice went to the window and looked relieved i then asked

"What have you done"

"Uh nothing"

"Micro-ice"

"Ill tell you later, i need your help, both of you". D'jok got changed and then we went to Mice's house.

At his house he told us about losing tickets that belonged to Bellock. He took us up to hi messy room and began searching through his stuff to try and find them.

"I don't understand. I must have left them here" D'jok then said

"How odd that you should lose something in such a neat room"

"D'jok, i'm not fooling around. If i don't find those tickets i'm dead meat" i then said

"You should have thought of that before you got mixed up with those Thieves" D'jok opened up a can of soda as mice said

"If you both came here to preach to me, i can do without you" D'jok then went over to the window and said

"Look it looks like you're not the only one who enters through the window. Those are techno sizer ½ eights, the same as mine. Let me just say that i wasn't the one who stole your tickets"

"Oh thats a relief, i have to recover those tickets or.."

"You're dead"

"Yes thank you, Lexi"

"Come we gotta meet thran before the match" we then left Mice's and went to meet thran.

When we met up with him, he had a his football with him and MIce was still in a mood. Thran then said

"I've improved it even more now. It can calculate the speed of the kick like the official balls in the cup" D'jok kicked it over to me and then said

"It's a little heavy, isn't it"

"It's the device inside. I have to find a way to make it lighter" i started doing keepy-uppys just as Mice got up. Thran then said

"What's wrong with him" i then said

"He's annoyed as usual". I then kicked the ball to D'jok as Thran said

"Can we help him" D'jok responded

"Not really"

"Hmm as usual" we then followed mice to the Cafe.

However as we got closer to the Cafe Sinead and some of his friends were sat on the steps. Mice then stopped and said

"Do you see what i see" The treads on Sinead's matched the footprints outside of Mice's Window. He then said

"Nice shoes you've got there Sinead and they also leave nice tracks" Sinead then replied with

"What are you talking about

"Listen to me sinead i'm sure you were the sone who stole my tickets"

"Tell me when i'm supposed to cry, i don't want to disappoint you" D'jok then reappeared on a rock holding something and said

"Not only does he have nice shoes, he also has a fantastic magnet board"

"Give that back to me now" I stepped forward, with my hands on my hips and said

"Or what, Sinead… what will you do, because if memory serves I beat your ass with ease last time"

"i let you win"

"Really? Prove it" he squared up to me and said

"I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours. How many times do I have to tell you sweetheart you're hanging out with the wrong people" sinead reached out to touch my face but before he did I grabbed his hand and twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him against the rock. I then said into his ear

"Call me sweetheart again, please, I dare you". D'jok then said

"Al, let him go" i reluctantly did what D'jok asked. When i did D'jok said

"How about this Sinead, you give micro-ice back his tickets or next time i won't stop Alex"

"Fine" i then said

"We'll keep the board as extra reassurance"

"Okay, okay you win. Ill give you back the tickets tomorrow morning, i swear if there's a single nick on my board, you'll be sorry D'jok" Ahito then came out and yelled

"Did you fall asleep, the match is about to start" so we left sinead and his mates and headed up into the cafe. When we got to the door, D'jok said

"I'll never fall asleep as fast as he does" i didnt hear what was said next because a familiar voice yelled

"Hey Alex" I turned around and saw Drake, i guy i've had a crush on for ages. D'jok nudged me and said quietly

"Go talk to him"

"I hate you"

"No you don't" after D'jok said that i went over to Drake.

I spoke first

"Hey what's up"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch the game with me"

"I was gonna the guys"

"Alright, how about this. To make up for it. We go out for dinner"

"Are you asking me out"

"Maybe… Ok to tell you the truth i know that you have had a crush on me for a while. Your friend Micro-ice accidently let it slip" i then muttered

"I'm going to kill him"

"Don't, because if he didn't tell me then i would never have had the courage to ask you out. I like you Alex, i like you a lot" Tran then yelled

"Lexi, you're missing the match"

"In a minute Thran…...So dinner?"

"Saturday, at 7. We can meet here"

"Okay"

"OKay, see you on saturday""

"See you on saturday" i then got up and went over to the guys, feeling overjoyed. I jumped over the back of the sofa with a huge smile on my face. D'jok then said

"Someone's happy" i responded with

"He just asked me out"

"Finally" i turned to Mice and said

"Oh and we really need to have a chat about secrets" he responded with

"In my defense it was an accident" we then heard some sort of commotion behind us. D'jok and i got and saw Belloc and his men fighting these two other guys. We smiled at each other before heading over to them.

Whilst walking down the stairs D'jok said

"Gentlemen please, we'd appreciate it if you could beat each other up in silence. You Are keeping us from following the game" i then heard Mice say

"D'jok no" Belloc then took a swing at D'jok but D'jok dodged it with ease whilst dropping the football. Belloc then yelled

"Is that better for you" D'jok then kicked the ball at one of Belloc's men. He fell to the floor and belloc said

"Stay out f this little boy. And take your girlfriend with you"

"Hey i'm not his girlfriend" D'jok nudged the ball over to me and then said

"Of course sir" i then kicked the ball at the other guys and said

"Opps pardon me ball seems to have a mind of it's own" thran then appeared, caught the ball and said "you see it works. 100 km/h" i then said smugly

"I still didn't give it my all" D'jok then said

"Micro-ice are you of this… Micro-ice" Belloc looked up at mice and said

"Well, well micro-ice we meet again". Mice then came down as belloc said

"Go, get rid of these brats for me". I then said to the guys

"Give um hell.." D'jok, Thran and mice finished by saying

"Or go home" we then started to kick the ball around. It bounced off the walls a couple of times and was even thrown back to us by one of the guys we were helping. However when thran kicked it, it headed to the bar and the glasses. Mice yelled

"Noooo!" But the ball was then caught by Ahito. Who then threw it back D'joks way. D'jok then did a back kick towards Belloc;s men only to have them duck it. It then bounced back of the wall and hit the three of them in the head. I stopped the ball with my foot as belloc walked past saying

"We'll meet again"

"With pleasure" everyone then started cheering and clapping. Mice then helped up the taller guy we were helping and he then said

"I owe you one kids"D'jok replied

"It no problem sir, it's just we don't like to be bothered during a match"

"You play well. Would you be interested in being part of a club" we started laughing and then mice sai

"You're a riot. Football on Akillian is dead and without flux the big teams would clobber us" i then said

"Excuse us sir. But we have the end of a match to watch"

"Of course of course, i understand go ahead" So we went back upstairs and rejoined Ahito

The second we sat down Mom-ice came over and said

"It's a good thing i told you not to make ay waves" D'jok then said

"It's not our fault ma'am you saw what happened"

"It's never your fault" Thran then said to Ahito

"That was a good stop you made there bro you see when you want to" Ahito then said

"You think Arch noticed, Anyway it was funny to see him for real wasn't it" the four of us then sad

"ARCH!"

Yeah the big guy that was Arch. Don't tell me you didn't recognise him" the second he finished his sentence we all ran out of the building chasing after the football legend Arch yelling for him to stop….


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

" _It's too easy, you know what i stuck it out here after the ice age, we helped rebuild Akillian. He went off playing planet to planet and filled his pockets with cash"_

" _I saw him when i was a kid, he was simply the best.i'm glad he's back. They say he wants to form a team, is it true"_

" _I don't care one way or the other the lighting are best and the shadows arent bad. Akillian will never be able to compete with them with or without Arch"_

" _Artegor, How do you feel that your is back on Akillian"_

" _Arch isn't my best friend"_

" _But at one point he was"_

" _Listen, Kali, I have other things to do than speak about a ghost. I have a club to coach the galactic football cup is right around the corner and every day counts so why don't you show some interest for what counts, my team the red tigers"_

" _As you can see dear viewers, no one knows where Arch is hiding, is he still here? Has he already left? Is he preparing his selection? We know nothing at all but you can count on me to keep you informed this is Ka;i Mystic reporting live for Arcadia news"_

" _Thanks Kali it's always a pleasure to see you. And to know That something is finally happening on Akillian. Now let's have a word from our sponsor"_

" _Arcadia news is brought to you by Technoid"_

" _When i catch a pirate, i like to look impeccable. That's why i use nickel chrome"_

" _, oh you capture my reflection, thanks Nickel chrome"_

" _Attention not for use on organic creatures"_

" _We remind you that the price on pirate leader Sonny Blackbones head is now at 2 million standard credits. For a more beautiful galaxy help technoid"_

 **On Akillian-at D'joks house- D'joks P.O.V.**

After finding out that it was Arch that we helped last night, Al, Ahito, Thran and myself have been trying to find him but when we didn't have any luck we went to Mia to see if she could find him

"Well mom do you see anything"

"I see four teenagers who keep moving and breaking my concentration" Micro-ice then came in saying

"What are you looking for. A good looking girl, treasure, a good looking girl with treasure" Thran then said

"We're looking for Arch"

"You guys don't know when to quit. Arch isn't crazy, he probably went back to where he came from" Ahito then said

"But he said he was going to form a team"

"And you think he's going to consider you to be his players" i then got up and said

"Why not, we're good right"

"Good for nothing, yeah and Arch has that gang leader Bellow hot on his heels, you know. I'm in a good position to know that, that doesn't make you want to stick around to long in the same spot" Al then said

"Why bellow still resents you, you gave him his tickets back, right"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he;s my best friend or anything. Come on let's go tide some magnet Board" Mia then said

"Micro-ice is right and i have customers coming anyway"

"No mom. Arch is a symbol of destiny he came for us i'm sure of it. We have to find him" Micro-ice then said

"Alright i'm out of here Wackos, catch you later" Al then got up and said

"Hang on mice, ill come with. Someone's got to keep you out of trouble"

Alex's P.O.V.

Mice and i went up to a snow slope by the old Football stadium. When we got to the top i said

"10 credits say i beat you to the bottom"

"Make it 15"

"Deal…..3,2,1, go" we then set off. I was in front as usual. Mice then did a few flips after going off a slope but i still bet him to the bottom.

"Ha you owe me 15 credit"

"Shut up, lex and listen" that's when i head banging. I looked at mice before heading into the stadium. The banging got louder as we walked towards a hole in the floor. We put our boards down and looked down the hole. When we saw Arch and the other guy gathered around a cube thing Mice said

"Whats happening here" i couldnt work out what they were saying but when the other guy turned on the machine sparks started flying all over the place causing mice to fall.

"MICRO-ICE" i watched as he got caught up in the big cables,

"MICRO-ICE!" i sighed in relief when he replied

"I'm okay Lex. come on down". I then stood up and made my way over to the corner before starting to climb down. When i got to the bottom and joined Mice he said

"How are you so good at stuff like that"

"It's one of my many talents" i then looked at arch and said

"Well we should get going, we don't want to bother you, Sir" Mice then said

"It's not our thing to stick our noses in other people's business" we got to the elevator and then Arch said

"Hold on Kids, there's something you can do for me"

D'joks P.O.V.

"Cheer up D'jok. Mia can't see everything"

"I can't believe he left. We finally had our chance to do something with our lives. Something big" Thran then said

"One thing for sure the red tigers sure aren't gonna take us bunch of snobs" Mom-ice then came over and said

"So boys, Micro-ice isn't with you. You know boy your age, short, fly, nervous, always has an answer for everything they say he's a friend of yours. But somehow i still can't believe that" Micro-ice then appeared saying

"Perhaps youre looking for me because when people look for me they find me. Not like Arch's case except i managed to find hi without even looking for him" I got up saying

"What, you know where he is. You mean he's still on Akillian"

"Yep he's even going to run some tryouts. Alex is out telling people. Now where are those drinks". We all then went out and told people about the then met up with Alex and went to the Academy. We got in the elevator along with other people and wne t down to the training place. When the doors opened Mice said

"This is it" He went over to Arch and Clamp and said

"And more are coming" Arch then said

"How's that answer for you" i looked at the cube thing and said

"What's this thing"

"Well it's a holo trainer a virtual training machine" Mice then said

"I'm out here nothing left for me to do" Arch then yelled after him

"You don't want to stick around for the test kids" his response was

"Tests aren't really my thing just hearing the work makes me think i'm in school"

"Well thanks for everything kid, you really dropped in at the right time" Al then said

"Come on Mice"

"Sorry Lex, have fun. Ill catch you later" He walked over to the elevator just as it opened and he became mesmerized by this girl

"WOW"Sinead the came out of the lift, i tapped AL and when she saw him she sighed before heading over to him with us behind.

Alex's P.O.V.

"WHats up with you micro-ice, you look more stupid than usual" Mice responded to him with

"Sinead, what'd you come for, to keep and eye on your friends bags. Oh wait i forgot you don't have any friends"

"I'd rather have no friends than have yours" I then butted in saying

"That's not very nice Sinead, you disappoint me" Sinead pointed at all of us before saying

"I'm going to destroy all of you on that playing field. I got more talent in my little toe than all of you combined" Mice then shouted

"That's what We're here to see, buddy" Ahito then said

"Are you staying for the tryouts" D'jok then said

"It wouldn't happen to be because of this girl by any chance would it"

"Girl wha girl" i then said

"Leave him alone guys, little mice has a crush" we laughed at him before heading back to the crowd.

However, the elevator opened and Bellow came out with a handful of his men.

"Hi everybody, so now you're all having fun without us" Mice then muttered

"Why does this guy always have to ruin the mood" Thran then said

"Don't worry guys he won't stick around for much longer"

"All right kids, clear out of here. It's not you we're after" before he could make a move towards Arch a bright light came through the hole in the ceiling, and the Callie Mystic came down

"What did i tell you dear viewers, with callie mystic, nothing remains a secret for long" I then sai to thran

"Did you have her come here"

"I thought it would be good for us to be on TV" Callie then said

"Well Arch it goes without saying that you're hard to find but it would take a lot more for Callie Mystic to give up"... Arch then said to the rest of us

"Let me introduce myself, My name is Arch. you've probably heard of me, whether good or bad. I was on the last great Akillian football team

And the reason i'm here is to form another team, an even better team with your talents. I'm convinced we can revive the breath of Akillian. Professor Clamp here will help run today's tests, we will only take the best among you, i'm counting on you to give your all well good luck" Mice then said

"Sir where are we gonna do these tests i don't see a field here" Clamp then said

"And that's exactly why i need a volunteer so step right up son and put on this outfit" Mice got changed and headed to the cube. When i bright light came from the doorway everyone gasped. Thran then said to mice

"Go o Micro, do t" Then D'jok

"So them what you can do" he stepped inside and the door closed. We couldn't see what was happening inside but what could hear what Arch was saying to him.

"Here's the drill, you see the red line on the other side of the field you have to get there as fast as you can dribbling the ball"

"Piece of cake"

"Ghost will appear on your way you'll have to dribble around them without losing anytime"

"Smaller piece of cake"

"Ready...GO" it then went quiet for a couple of minutes until he came out. We went up to him ans AHito asked

"How was it?"

"Absolutely awesome" Arch then said

"Very Good, whos next" everyone stuck their hands up saying "Me" Hey" "pick me". They day went on like that, person after person, tryout after tryout. Some people were really bad others really good but it was fun all the same. After Sinead's turn, D'jok saw the speed he was kicking the footballs, Sinead then came over and said

"Try to beat that if you can"

"My pleasure mate" I then muttered

"Just once can they not make it a competition" D'jok and sinead basically has the same training programme but all the same D'jok beat sinead on the speed.

"Good enough for you, Al it's your turn" D'jok came over and handed me the yellow Jersey. I got changed and then made my way into the holo trainer thing.

Arch then said

" _okay kid, similar program to your friends but with a twist. You'll go head to head with a clone. First to 5 goals"_

"Easy" the clone then appeared in front of me and so did the ball. The ball then shoot up and the clone jumped off my shoulders to get the ball. It got the ball and headed to my Goal, I ran after it. I swiped the ball from it and ran to the other goal. The clone was really far behind me. I then kicked the ball up and did a spinning kick and scored. This process continued until the 4th goal on my part. Arch then said

" _Okay, Alex we're going to crank it up a notch if that's okay"_

"Sounds good to me"

" _this time the clone will play to GF standards"_

"Right, okay" the clone and i got ready at the centre of the pitch. The ball then shoot up and the clone jumped to get to, i jumped as well but then something happened, this blue stuff started radiating off me and boosted me up. I kicked the ball up and then did a backflip kick and scored. When I landed I almost had like blue lighting on my arms. To say that I was surprised was an understatement,. I was absolutely shocked. I then stepped out of the holo cube and the guys came running over and were cheering and jumping all over the place. I then got changed and passed the jersey over to this girl with white hair. Whilst she was in the trainer D'jok came over, hit my arm and said

"What was that"

"What was what"

"In the holo trainer. What you did with the ball"

"I don't know it just kind of happened. Why"

"Because it looked like the breath of Akillian"

"Yeah right, it was probably just a malfunction in the machine" Arch then said to a boy

"Rocket, does your father know you're here" a angry man then pushed past and said

"Yes i know and i don't agree with it. You're coming with me right now" Him and Rocket then left. We were all told to sit and just wait. Me and the guys sat down in a circle and i was seriously tired so i was lying on the floor with my head resting on D'jok legs.

After like 30 minuets Ahito asked

"Why are you so tired Lex"

"There was a fight a the care home, i couldn't sleep" D'jok then said

"Why didn't you come to mine?"

"It was like 3 in the morning"

"That hasn't stopped you before"

"All the Care workers were awake so i couldn't get out". He then said

"So DO you think he'll take me" Thran answered him

"Are you kidding, if they don't take you they won't take anyone. Well Alex has nothing to worry about, she has the breath of Akillian, she's definitely got a place" before i could say anything Mice Burst out with

"I can't take it anymore, we've been hanging around for too long already. I don't care about their team anyway" he got up and began walking away just as Arch said

"Your attention please" we got and listened to what he had to say

"Clamp and i have finally chosen eight of you. For those of you who aren't selected, don't be sad i'll keep every name and how knows maybe i'll call you to be a member of the reserve team, never forget that there's more to life than football" I heard mice then say

"That's the first sensible thing i've heard all day" Arch gave Clamp a nod and the 9 holograms appeared with the faces of Me, D'jok, Thran, Ahito, Sinead, the girl Mice has a crush on and the girl with white hair. The last hologram kept on spinning, eventually it came to a stop revealing Mice's face. He then said

"Yes, i made the team, can you believe it i made the team.. No really it's cool it's actually not a big surprise i am the best after all"

"Humble as ever Micro-ice"


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days later**

So the tryouts and selection process was a couple of days ago and they have been a tiring couple of days. Training all day, early starts, early nights, hardly any free time. Like right no, all 8 of us are in the holo trainer, we're all stood in a line and kicking the football coming towards us. Tia and i both then took flight using the breath of Akillian, i did a backflip flip whilst she did a spinning kick. Tia has a lot more experience with the breath than I do and she can control it better. Her flux is also more powerful than mine and that's clearly visible by the height of her jump. When we landed I heard D'jok say

"we have to get a closer look, maybe she has wings on her back" they were referring to Tis. Mice then said

"you got it wrong guys, she's not the angle, the angles over there" Mice was pointing at Mei. Mei and I are completely opposite, she's the girliest girl I have ever met she's too into her looks and only cares about being famous, whereas I'm a serious Tomboy and I always have been, that's how I grew up. I'm more like Tia but we still have are differences. I then hit Mices arm to stop him from staring at Mei, I then said

"Stop staring it's creepy" Arch then said

"Get back in line" so we did, but this time instead of standing next to D'jok i was stood in between Thran and Sinead. Before training re-started D'jok who was stood next to thran tapped my back, i leant back and he mouthed

"You okay?" i just shrugged and got back in line. To be perfectly honest i haven't been completely honest with D'jok since the tryouts, the day after the tryouts i got a phone call from one of my old friends who has just got out of a juvenile corrections facility. Me and this friend used to get into a lot of trouble and about 2- 3 years back whilst me and D'jok we're in the middle of a huge argument, we got into a really bad situation and were arrested. I got let off the charges but had to do a certain amount of community service work, whilst she went to the corrections facility. And now i get a call from her saying she's out and wants to meet up. I've been meaning to tell him but i know how he'll react, he absolutely hates her because of the trouble she got me in, this should be fun.

Anyway back to the training, we were all stood in line with a football at our feet. Treadmills then appeared under us and then started moving rather fast. No one was expecting them to be this fast so we all stumbled before matching the speed of the treadmill. As we were running obstacles appeared and we had to dribble the ball around them. After the first round of obstacles i heard Mice say

"D'jok remind me, wasn't football a game at one point" Ahito then said

"That's true, why don't we ever get to play a match. So i could take a nap in the goal" Arch then said

"I already told you. You're not here to have fun. I didn't recruit you so you could stand around with your hands in your pockets. I recruited you to form a real team capable of beating the best in the league so you'll play matches when you're ready" Mice then said

"And when that's supposed to be" Mice then fell off the treadmill and Arch said

"Clearly not just yet". The training session then ended and we were all exhausted. Sinead then walked past saying

"Well, well Micro-ice you're such a goof" Mice then said

"I don't know what stops me from strangling that guy" D'jok responded with

"Fear, most likely"  
"That's what real friends are all about, they always find the right words to make you feel confident" i then said

"Oh relax, Mice. you know he's just messing around" Tia then walked past and headed up the stairs as Thran said

"Has she spoken to any of you guys yet.. Not one word to me" Clamp then said

"For those who are interested, i finished installing the massage room this morning" Mice then said

"Hey, that's the first good news of the day" i then said

"Right you guys go do that, i'm going to have a shower and get changed" I started walking out of the room when Arch said

"Alex can i have a word with you later"

"Yes, SIr" I then completely left the room and headed to my bedroom only to be stopped by D'jok

"Hey Al, wait up" i stopped so he could catch up, when he did he said

"Whats up with you, today. You've barely said 2 words to me, all day" When i saw the others coming out of the training room i said

"Can we just talk after the press conference please"

"You're starting to freak me out"

"D'jok i'm fine, okay i promise" Mice then yelled

"COME ON D'JOK" i then said

"Go we'll talk later" i turned around and was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand and when i looked back he said

"You promise you're alright"

"Would i lie to you"

"Yes"

"Point taken. But i swear i'm okay"

"Alright then. I'll see you later"

"Bye" he the went and joined the boys whilst i went to my joint room. My room is right next to Mei and Tia's and is connected via the bathroom. When i got to my room i grabbed my towels and wash kit before placing them in the bathroom, before i had a shower i opened the other door and said to the girls

"I was about to have a shower if anyone wanted to use the bathroom quickly" Tia then said

"We're okay, thanks for letting us know" as i started closing the door Mei said

"Hey Alex"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you join us before the Press conference, i could use some opinions on what i should wear"

"Okay" i then shut the door and got ready to have a shower.

After i had a shower i went back into my room to get changed with a towel wrapped around my and my hair wrapped up in a towel. I dried my body and got changed into a pair of denim jeans, a long sleeve dark red crop top that shows off my back tattoo i got during a stupid phase of my life, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with studs on the wrists, and a pair of black chunky heeled ankle boots with studs on the ankle. I then sat down at the dresser and unwrapped my long natural midnight blue hair. I brushed it and after putting some heat protection stuff on it i dried it. My hair is just above the bottom of my crop top and has natural loose curls. 99.9% of the time i have my hair down but for training i've started having it up in a ponytail. I then opened my dresser drawer and pulled out my contact lenses, i started wearing contacts when i turned 10 and never regretted it, i don't even remember what i look like with glasses.i then put my ring necklace on, my Dragon ear cuff in my left ear and 10 earrings in my other ear. After i was happy with the way i looked i headed over to Arch's office with Tia, who had her camera.

When we got to the office tia opened the door and said

"You wanted to see us Sir"  
"you , yes. Not your camera"

"I'm sorry Sir"

"Tia, Alex when did you develop the breath of Akillian" Before i could Answer Tia said

"That what, sir"

"How long have you been able to do what you do with the ball"

"Since i was Little sir. I don't even really remember"

"And your parents, how did they react when they discovered it"

"They don't know about it sir, my parents are important diplomats, they're always traveling. I was raised by a governess"

"They at least know you're here don't they"

"Didn't you recieve their message sir"

"Yes, yes i got it" he then picked up a holo-email and played it

" _We give our daughter Tia, permission to play on your team,... and we're very proud of this Mr Arch"_ to me something about the message seemed off. Arch then put it down and said

"Alex? What about you, how long have you had the breath" I then said

"About 2 days, sir. The first time was at the tryouts"

"All right, go get ready for the program" so we left his office and headed back to our rooms.

We walked into tia's room with mei looking at a bunch of dresses on her bed. Tia lied down on her bed whilst i leant up against the wall looking out of the window. Mei then said

"You two arent going dressed like that are you" i then said

"Uh yeah" Tia then said

"I have no intention of going" Mei responded with

"You don't want to be on television"

"I prefer being behind the camera" i then said

"Hey mei"

"Yeah"

"The dark purple dress looks nice"

"Thanks" i then faced the window again and Mei said

"Alex, is that a tattoo"

"Might be"

"Um you aren't old enough to get one though"

"An old friend did it for me a few years back during a dark time of my life"

"Alright i'll say no more"

An hour later Callie Mystic arrived at the academy and we st up in the briefing room. Thran, Ahito, Mice, Mei, tai, Arch and D'jok were spread out in the couches, whilst Me and Sinead were sat on the back of the couches.

" _No i am not nork, i'm coming to you live from a place that some consider cused on Akillian Since the ice age came. I'm in the old akillian stadium as you can see nothing has changed and i'm not about to linger long on this hostile territory and yet this place of miserable memories has just been reoccupied by a man and not just any man either, by Arch, the former star player of the akillian team. Even though the field is out of commission that's not the case with the underground Facilities and stadium hallways, Miraculously spared by the Ice's progression and currently being renovated by a small army of robots. Arch has agreed to answer all the questions we're dying to know. For example how does he plan in his own words to rewrite the sports history on our beautiful planet with a team of novices he's just recruited he'll respond i hope with his legendary directness and we'll also get to know his students, those lucky kids selected to pull of this incredible challenge. So Arch rumor has it that you filed a request with the league so that your team can officially compete in the next Galactik football Cup"_

"That's not a rumor"

" _Don't you think it's a bit too soon"_

"The can be the judge of that"

" _You really think you can form a legitimate GF team in so little time"_

"Why not"

" _What about the red tigers, what would you do about the official Akillian club"_

"If we're officially recognized i'll propose a match to determine who will represetn Akillian in the cup"

" _Interesting and what does your former friend and teammate think about this. I'm of course talking about Artegor Nexus, Coach of the red tigers "_

"Someone who loves competition as much as Artegor does certainly wouldn't refuse to measure up against a weaker club than his"

" _Now Arch if your team is accepted by the league and you do beat the red tigers how do you think your team will hold up against a team like the lighting for example"_

"Over half of the team has been playing together for years and seeing everyone train together, with just a little more practice i think they will hold up perfectly fine against a team like the lightings, if not beat them"

" _Even without flux"_

"Well Callie, the truth is two members of the team already have developed the breath of Akillian. And i'm certain that over time the others will too" Callie then got up and and walked over to us. For the next 30-40 minutes she was interviewing the team.

Callie just left and after Arch dismissed us D'jok grabbed my arm and dragged me into the empty training room. He spoke first

"OKay spill, whats going on"

"OKay, but you have to promise not to freak out"

"I promise"

"Um" I sat down on the steps with him in front of me with his arms folded. I then said

"Uma's back"

"How do you know this"

"She called me yesterday"

"And?"

"She wants to meet"

"You said no, right?" When I didn't answer him his arms fell to his side as he said

"Right?" I then said

"I said I'd think about it"

"How can you even consider this, Uma had you arrested"

"You said you wouldn't freak out"

"Oh this isn't freaking out and I'm telling you that you're not meeting up with Uma, not after last time " I then stood up and said

"Listen D'jok, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself, if I wanna meet up with Uma I will. I just thought I'd let you know, being my oldest, closest and best friend ever after all" I then turned around and started walking out of the room with him behind me saying

"Al,wait…. Alex…. Alexandria!" I didn't stop, I just walked back to my room and went to bed feeling Angry and pissed off.

 **The next day- D'joks P.O.V.**

I woke up before MIcro-ice and i was feeling really guilty about what happened yesterday with Alex. so i got out f bed and dressed so i could go talk to her. I sat down on the edge of my bed to put my shoes on just as Micros alarm went off. He then woke up saying

"oH no way. Tell me it's a nightmare"

"Your didn't sleep well. I slept like a baby"

"No wonder you didn't have someone sleeping next to you who kept saying he'd be the greatest player in the galaxy all night long"

"I spoke in my sleep"

"I wish you only spoke it was more like you'd won the Galactic football cup all by yourself in one night"

"And why not"

"Why not what"

"Why not us winning the cup"

"Yeah right stop dreaming mate, wake up and smell the coffee" Arch's voice then came over the intercom

" _Good morning everyone. You have exactly 30 minutes to get ready and meet up in the holo training room, smile Micro-ice you finally get to play a match"_. So we got changed into our training gear and headed down to the training room. When we walked into the training room i saw Alex talking with Thran and Ahito, she looked over and the smile on her face just dropped. I was about to go over and talk to her but Arch started talking

"OKay, so here are the teams. Team yellow, Micro-ice, D'jok, Tia and Ahito in Goal. team purple, Mei, Alex, Thran and Sinead with a clone in goal" ALex, Mei, Thran and sinead then changed their yellow jersey for a purple one before the holo-trainer formed around us.

On the field, i walked over to Alex before that game started. Before i could say anything she said

"I'm already in a bad mood D'jok. Please don't make it worse"

"Yesterday i over reacted.." She the cut me off by saying

"Understatement"

"Can i finish please. Yesterday i over reacted, your were right, you can look after yourself. It's just last time you went through hell because of her. I don't want that to happen again"

"I know that you're worried and you don't want the past to come back up and affect us again . But it was my decision to go with her the first time"

"Yeah how'd that work out for you, you were arrested..."

"Oh my god, let that go, it was like 2 years ago, Alright. Now, this is the last time i'm saying this, this is my damn life, D'jok. My choices, good or bad they are mine, not yours. So end of discussion, if i want to see Uma again then i will, weather you like or not" both of me and Alex were getting really mad at this point, but before things went any further Arch said

" _Alex, D'jok get into position"_ Alex then said

"You got it boss" she just turned around and right before i walked the other way i saw her lift her hand and touch her face, was she crying? Anyway i turned around and headed to the centre of the pitch. I faced of with Sinead into the centre of the pitch around the ball.

The ball was shot up into the air and both me and sinead jumped for it. I headbutted the ball away but it ended up going to thran who then passed it over to Mei. Mei dribbled the ball only to have it stolen by Tia in a slide tackle. Tia then kicked the ball over to me and i dribbled it up field slightly before kicking it over to Micro. Micro, headed towards the other team's goal. All i saw then was sinead running towards him. He then jumped and hit the back of micros ankle causing micro to flip backwards and landing on his front .

" _Foul!"_ Tia helped Micro up as Sinead just casually walked back over to his team. Because of the foul i got to do a free kick. When i kicked the ball i aimed it at sinead, he dodged it and the ball hit the goal post. The game then resumed but we lost all of ur coordination, missing shot after shot. When i eventually got the ball back i headed to the goal only to be blocked by Mei and Thran, i kicked the ball and it hit thrans Ankle sending it up. But then i saw Alex running over using the Breath of Akillian. She jumped up, higher then she has before. Tia wasn't that far behind but Alex got to the ball first and did a very powerful kick towards Ahito, the ball went into the goal without Ahito even flinching.

 **A few hours later**

Alex and i haven't said a word to each other since the training session and the others have noticed. Micro is currently visiting his mom at PLanet Akillian whilst, me, thran and Ahito are watching a match. Ahito is sleeping on my shoulder when Callie mystic came on the screen saying

" _Now the Akillian football federation just has to organize a match between the red tigers and Archs team to determine which of the two teams will participate in the qualifying rounds of the Galactic football cup to begin a few weeks from now"_ I looked over at thran and said

"I'm telling you we're gonna win this cup, i can feel it" we then started cheering and Ahito woke up, we hugged each other and jumped around. All we have to do now is prepare for the friendly match with the wambas

No one's P.O.V.

A member of Wambas is sitting in PLanet Akillian taking his pills. When Artegor nexus came over saying

"That looks like a serious fit of wambas flu to me"

"Yes, this medicine is my only hope for curing my disease"

"And the salary of wambas player doesn't allow you to buy enough of them, i understand" He then pulled out a wod a cash and said

"That should be enough to keep you going" He then pulled out a little device and played a video he stole from Arch academy during the previous training session. He placed it on the table before saying

"She can't play ever again catch my drift" The wambas player then looked at the video. The video was of Alex and Tia using the breath, but Artegor was referring to alex. He feels threatened by her potential. The video make it look like Alex has more experience and has the stronger flux out of the two girls…..


	4. AN

**_Hey everyone_**

 ** _i would really like some feedback, what do you think so far._**

 ** _oh and i thought id let you know now, i'm changing what happens in the cup episode._**

 ** _anyway thanks for reading_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Same night- Alex's P.O.V.**

I jerked up in bed sweating and breathing heavily. This is very common for me to have nightmares that result in this, i call them night terrors. However usually when i have a night terror i go to D'jok for comfort but we aren't on the best of terms right now. So instead I'm just going to get up and pack my bag for the Wambas planet. That only took like 20 or so minutes. I then looked at my clock and saw it was 5 am so at least an hour until the others get up. So I decided that I'm going to get dressed and just find something to do, even if it's writing a song or in my journal, i just need to do something. When I was dressed I grabbed my journal and jacket before going down to the kitchen and making a cup of hot chocolate, I out that in a thermos and then went outside. I sat down on the roof of the stadium and just began writing, I wrote journal entries, song lyrics, sheet music and I even drew a few things.

I didn't realize how long I was up here until I heard Micro-ice say

"I thought I'd find you up here. What is with you and heights" I turned around and saw him walking over. I closed my book and just looked out over Akillian before saying

"I don't know, I just feel content, relaxed and…"

"Free?" He then sat down next to me as I said

"Something like that"

"How long have you been up here"

"What time is it"

"6:30am"

"Then about an hour and a half" he sighed before saying

"night terror"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Alright, what's going on with you and D'jok?"

"Now that I really don't want to talk about"

"You know he said the exact same thing, down to the letter…"

"Umas back and I was thinking about seeing her"

"Ahh that explains it. He despises her you know that right"

"Mice please don't you start"

"I'm not going to" he then held my hand and said

"Lex, you are one of my oldest friends and I love you like a sister. I know, Thran knows, Ahito knows and D'jok knows that you can look after yourself, hell you've been looking after us for years, but 2 years ago you nearly lost us and that was the darkest time in all of our lives. I don't want to see you go through all that pain again, it nearly destroyed you, we nearly lost our Alex and it was us, mainly D'jok, that pulled you back from going on a one way trip to the darkness.… Uma left you to pick up the pieces from her messes, whilst she went away to the correctional centre, it was you that got blame from everyone on Akillian, you faced all of that pain not her"

"I have to see her"

"Why"

"I need to know why she did what she did. I need to know why she left me high and dry to take the fall for that stupid, stupid break in"

"You need answers"

"That's all I ever wanted. For the past two years. All I ever wanted to do is just talk to her and find out why" we then heard Tia's voice

"Alex, Mirco-ice, We're ready to go" Micr responded with

"We're coming" He got up and then helped me up, we then followed Tia down to the shuttle.

During the flight Arch decided to play some clips from past Wambas matches. They were pretty intimidating . Arch then began speaking

"Lunzera is the wamba's star striker as you can see she's in tp shape we have to pay very careful attention to her. We can see the Evo moon out there radiation from this moon causes the wamba's flux it gives them their superior agility" D'jok then said

"What about us sr, why don't we have any flux. The breath of Akillian was a kind of flux, right" Thran then said

"Yes, but it disappeared thanks to great ice age, it caused our planet's axis to shift and the breath vanished into thin air. It's scientific right sir"

"That's exactly what they say" D'jok then asid

"But sir isn't what Al and Tia do with the ball because of the breath"

"I believe so" Thran then said

"But why are they the only ones that have it"

"You all have the breath in you, i'm sure of it. It's not enough just to wake it like Tia and Alex, you also have to learn how to channel it to master it that's the biggest challenge" Mice then said

"Until then we have to do without it right…. Hey this is just a friendly match there's no need to panic"

"There are no minor matches micro-ice , you and everyone else are working to be part of this team and i want this team to go places. You'll have to play your hearts out to win".

Arch then left us to our own devices. D'jok, Mice, Rocket and Thran were playing cards, Mei was Reading something. Tia was playing with her camera, Sinead was playing a game, Ahito was asleep whilst i was just looking out of the window, listening to the conversations. Thran was saying

"ANd when you think that we'll have our own cards one day can you believe it, Thran , three hundred selections defensive player for the, The, the what" D'jok then said

"Hey hold on you're right, we don't even have a name. A great team needs to have a name" Mice then said

"Who says we're a great team" Thran the started saying some possible names

"How about the Galactik bats, or the fireballs" Sinead then said

"Or how about the losers or the square feet" i then said

" Sinead play nice," he just gave me an evil glare whilst out of the corner of my eye I could see D'jok smirking. Clamp then came out and said

"Hey kids, we're going in for a landing buckle up" Mice then said

"You hear that Sinead, Buckle it".

The Wamba's planet was the most beautiful place i've ever seen, well seeing as i've never left Akillian i don't have anything to compare it too, all the same it's so peaceful. All the trees, the creatures, everything, it's just perfect. Anyway when we landed we were greeted by some of the wambas players and some other people, they then took to this hut and sat us around a large table. 5 people then brought over some food as D'jok said

"Did you ever hear about the wamba's food" Mice replied with

"Yeah, that's exactly what i'm afraid of "

"Well hang in there Micro-ice" someone then placed a large plate of something between D'jok and Mice. the plate had grey food on it and some weird red thing on top. D'jok then said

"What is that stuff" We all looked at it but then it started to move, mice then said

"Am i hallucinating or is that stuff still moving" one of the wambas players grabbed the red thing off the top before saying

"That's mashed spiders with calvachi oil" he ate the red thing before saying

"You see it's delicious" thran then said

"We never thought otherwise " i then said

"Maybe just for a second we did" the wambas leader then stood up and started to speak.

"Dear friends, i'm very happy to welcome you on behalf of all the wamba's people. I'm especially touched to have Arch's new team on our planet. Arch we haven't forgotten you not even after all these years" Arch replied with

"Me neither Wakura, me neither"

"And now my good friends i propose a toast" we all then had a drink before Wakura continued

"You of course wouldn't know this but your coach lived with us for a long time. You could even say he rehabilitated himself here we helped nurture…" Wakura spoke a little more about Arch's time on the wambas planet. When he finished we had something to eat. After we ate we were told that we could go explore. We were gone for a couple of hours before Arch said we had to meet in the changing room.

When we met back up thran was complaining of a stomach ache and wasn't feeling great. He was hunched over a moaning, Mice then asked

"Hey thran, you're shaking like Blatche"

"PLease don't mention Blatche" Sinead then said

"You gotta be stupid to eat that stuff" D'jok responded with

"They invite us, we taste it that's called being polite" I then said

"Another thing you know nothing about, SInead" Thran then said

"Tasting it might be polite but taking seconds, is pure insanity" D'jok then said

"Don't tell me you had seconds" Thran then held up three fingers and i said

"You know for one of the smartest among us, you can be an idiot at times"

"Yes thank you Lexi" Rocket then said

"Smart ove, thran. Remember what Arch said we have to win this match, we'll need everyone to do it" Sinead then shot back

"What's your deal man, who do you think you are?" D'jok and i then both said

"Sinead, cut it all right" we looked at each other before Rocket said

"I can take care of myself thanks" Rocket sat down and then Ahito woke up saying

"Snowkids" we all looked over at him as he tried to explain

"You are looking for a team name, right?"

"Yeah like 2 days ago"

"So the snowkids. That works, huh. Akillian, the snow, snowboards, the snowkids" We started nodding and d'jok said

"Yeah it's not bad. Who says yes" we raised our hands and then Arch came in saying

"Me too" The clamp said

"I'm in"

"Really, you like it"

"Yeah but a name's not enough, you also need …" Clamp finished his sentence

"A jersey" Clamp was carrying the old Akillian Jersey. We all got up and grabbed a jersey. Ahito then said

"These are the same Jerseys the wore during the great Akillian dynasty" Mice then said

"This is heavy duty" D'jok put on the uniform before saying

"That's it were a real team now" Arch then said

"We'll see about that on the field"

We then sat back down on the benches and listened to Arch as he spoke about the match

"Right, here are your positions. Ahito in goal. Thran and Mei on defense. Rocket and Tia are the midfielder's. And the strikers are D'jok, Sinead and Alex" Mice then said

"WHat about me sir"

"Substitute" Sinead chuckled when Arch said that, but then Arch said

"You got a problem Sinead" Sinead looked like a deer caught in headlights as he said

"No, nothing, just something stuck in my throat" Mice then said

"But Sir i'm like on fire i was going to score three goals, At Least"

"Micro-ice being on a team means respecting the Coach's decisions and this is my decision"

"Yes sir"

"Go get changed" We all then got up and went to our changing rooms to change. Before i left the room Arch said

"Alex, D'jok can i have a word quickly"

"Sure coach" we went back over and sat down on the benches.

When everyone else was gone Arch said

"Okay, can one of you tell me whats going on between you two. when i met you, you were inseparable and now you are hardly together" I then said

"A couple of years back i had this friend and we got into a bit of trouble"

"What kind of trouble"

"We were arrested, the charges on me were dropped but my 'friend' went to a detention centre. Shes now back on Akillian and wants to meet up and chat" d'jok then said

"I hate her for getting Al into trouble and i don't want them to meet up" Arch then said

"Alex do you want to meet up with this friend"

"I do"

"Why"

"I need to know why she did what she did. That's all" D'jok then said

"You didn't tell me that"

"Coz you were too busy telling me what to do"

"I only want you to be safe Al" Arch then said

"What if you did this meeting at PLanet Akillian, with D'jok nearby, just to make sure everything goes smoothly"

"I'm okay with that"

"Yeha why not"

"Alright then, forgive and forget. Alex go get ready, and remember to tie your hair back" we then got up and went to our changing rooms. I felt so much better now that me and d'jok are friends again, he's my family and i hate fighting with him. I walked into the girls changing room and went over to my back, i took my jacket of before picking up my uniform and going to get changed. The uniform is white and light blue, with some red on it and it fit me perfectly. The long sleeve top hugged my figure perfectly and so did the bottoms. I went back into the main changing room with my clothes in my hand, i put them into my back before sitting on the bench. I clicked my shin protectors on and put on my trainers. We then left the girls changing room whilst i was tying my hair back. I hate having my hair tied up, but the when i do the boys always tell me that it suits me.

Anyway, the team met up at the entrance to the pitch. We were standing opposite the Wombas players. It was really tense and they opposite team was really intimidating. D'jok thrn said to thran

"You okay?"

"I feel better…. Hey they're even more impressive on the field" Arch's voice then came over our earpieces

" _Stay focused, kick off in one minute"_ The platform we were on then started to move and the doors above us opened. As we were moving i couldn't help but notice that one of the wamba's players with white hair was looking at me. Anyway when we got onto the pitch we got in our places and then the match started.

When the ball went up two Wambas ran after it and D'jok stood there looking shocked. They got the ball and used their flux to dribble it up the pitch towards the goal. Tia and Rocket couldn't stop them and neither could Mei or Thran. The ball was then passed to Lunzeria and she took a shot for Goal. Ahito blocked it and then kicked it back into play. He passed it to Thran who got it passed two Wamba players and headed up field. He kicked it to Sinead who head butted it over to Rocket. However Lunzeria jumped over him and took the ball. She took another shot at gir but missed. The ball went to thran who kicked it up. The ball went up and over the scoreboard only to be kicked down by another player. Play like this continued until Mei knocked over a player.

The ball went back to the centre of the pitch. D'jok got the ball and headed up field i wasn't far being him. I watched as he passed the ball to Sinead to get it away from the wamba and he expected it to be passed back but Sinead just kept on running. D'jok stopped and the two of us just watched sinead got the ball take away from him. Flawlessly the wamaba's used their flux got the ball down to the Goal, Lunzeria to another shot but the ball had a spin on it so Ahito couldn't predict where it was going to go, so the Wamabs scored. Arch then said

" _Come on Get the ball to Tia or Alex"_

Game play resumed and sinead somehow got ahold of the ball, he got down to the goal and took a shot. It was blocked and then the ball went to D'jok who also took a shot. The ball kept being blocked but that didn't stop the guys from trying. They just kept kicking hoping to score a goal. When they eventually stopped they stood next to each other and i said

"Finished?" These two are always trying to compete against each other, it doesn't matter what it's about. Anyway the wamba's once again have the ball and sinead ran after it. But then he did the same move he did on Thran the other day in training. That didn't stop the Wambas, they got the ball back and scored another goal right. Arch then yelled

" _Sinead, you'll never get anyway playing like that. Pass forward for crying out loud"_ Rocket the passed the ball over to tia and said

"Go for it tia" Tia turned on the Breath and ran with the ball up field avoiding the wambas. She kicked it back to Rocket. Rocket then said over the com

" _This one's on you Alex"_ Rocket kicked the ball up and i ran for the ball using the breath. I jumped high above everyone else. I then kicked the ball using all the power and scored. I landed and D'jok, Thran, Ahito and Rocket were jumping and cheering around.

 **D'joks P.O.V.**

After Al scored the goal we walked back to our places waiting for gameplay to resume. When it did we didn't even have a chance to get the ball. Until it landed, Tia got the ball ad started to move upfield but when she was surrounded by players Tia passed the ball over to Alex. Alex then headed for the goal using the breath and avoided most of the wambas. No was expecting what happened next. One of the Wamba's player ran towards Alex and the jumped into her knocking her backwards and down onto the pitch really really hard. I didn't stop running towards her.

"AL!" she was holding onto her leg and rolling around yelling out in pain. She then managed to say

"It hurts so bad, D'jok" Arch's voice then came over the ear piece

" _Get Alex back here now"_

"Thran help me" both me and thran wrapped one of alex's arms around our shoulders. I then said

"On 3. 1…..2….3" We then helped alex up and she screamed out in pain as we did. I just kept muttering

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry" we then slowly made our way back to the changing room with Alex hopping on her good leg. I could tell by the look on her face and she was holding back the pain. We gently placed her on the table and Micro stayed at her side. I got up and started pacing whilst saying

"That makes me sick, a foul the serious in a friendly match honestly that's too much, right Sir" Arch replied with

"Right now D'jok the most important problem we have is to treat Alex" a new female voice then said

"Don't worry, i can take care of that" Arch looked relieved.

 **Akillian, No one's P.O.V.**

A ship silently approached the Arch Academy and stopped over the stadium. Using the cover of darkness 4 men jumped out of the ship and landed on top of the stadium. They then ran towards the door. The man with one eye then said

"Activate your jammers" the other 3 did what they were told. Before the one eyed man placed something on the door, he pressed a few buttons and then the two doors opened. They all then stood aside so that another man wearing a red jacket, hood and goggles could walk in. this man was none other than Pirate leader Sonny Blackbones, and he has absolutely no idea that he's about the enter the current home of his twin children or that the Snowkids are in there way back.

 **D'joks P.O.V.**

So after Dame Simbi fixed up Alex we decided to head back to Akillian. Alex still can't walk that much on her leg so she has to use a crutch for a couple of days. We are currently sat on the shuttle and i'm playing cards with Ahito, Thran and Micro. Micro then said

"If the red tigers play like that for our next match we better protect our ankles" Sinead then said

"You have nothing to fear Micro-ice. No one will tackle you on the bench" this time we just ignored him. Al then said

"Hey" all four of us turned to look at her as she held up a piece of paper showing us a drawing of us four sat at the table. Thran then said

"Why have you never done anything with this, Lex. you're a really talented drawer" Ahito continued

"And singer" Then Micro

"You can do just about anything" She then said

"Not anything" I then said whilst counting on my fingers

"You can draw, sing, play instruments, write your own songs, you can fight, you can do Parkour, dance, play football. Am i missing anything" Micro then said

"Probably. But seriously Lex what's holding you back, you alway said you wanted to be a singer"

"Yeah but now i'm footballer and i love it"

"Avoiding the question"

"Being in care is the main reason" I then said

"And the other"

"Akillian is a small planet, people talk. Just about everyone on Akillian knows about my past with Uma"

 **No ones P.O.V.- on akillian**

The pirates rummaged through clamps lab, looking for anything resembling technoid. One of the pirates looking through the computer then said

"That's odd, these don't look like technoid programs" another then said

"This doesn't either except from a few components maybe"

"Maybe we were wrong" The one eyed pirate then said

"It doesn't matter we're taking everything" meanwhile Sonny was stood at the desk when he came across a piece of paper with a marking on it. Sonny recognized it and picked it uo before saying

"Don't't touch anything else"

"What"

"I said don't touch anything, i don't want a single bolt to leave this room"

"Come on sonny we need this stuff, we need to make a living" the second the one eyed man said that sirens and lights came ut of nowhere

"The police. I don't get it the jammers are in place, they shouldn't be able to see us"

"We're out of here, hurry up" They all then ran from the building. When they got outside they jumped of the stadium and landed on the ship before moving away without a trace.

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

We just reentered Akillian and are one the way back to the Academy. Thran then announced

"Hey that's strange It looks like the police are here" Tia looked scared. Mice then said

"WHy are you looking at me like that, i didn't do anything" Clamp then said

"It's true the police are here" D'jok looked at me before simply saying

"Uma?" i replied with

"I don't know, hope not". When we landed Arch was the first to leave the ship. He went over to the police who handed him a picture whilst saying

"We're looking for this girl she ran away from her parents, the Obeean moon ambassadors" Arch responded with

"But they gave me their permission" Tia then stepped forward saying

"They weren't my parents they were actors. I wanted to be on your team, i'm sorry" she started to cry. Rocket then said

"But tia there has to be a way"

"You don't know my parents" He tried to go over to her but was pushed back the officer who then took tia away. However whilst all of this was happening i couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched.

 **Sonny's P.O.V.**

I watched the events unfold from the safety of the Black Manta. Corso then came up behind me and i said

"They didn't come for us" I then zoomed in on the others there. I then saw a face i'd thought i'd never see again.

"No it can't be" he's changed but it's definitely him, his signature matched,

"It can't be him"

"WHo sonny"

"Someone from my past" I looked back through the binoculars and that's when i noticed the girl on crutches. I then said

"Dulce?"


	6. Chapter 5

So Tia is gone, and i can hardly jump on my leg. I've been working with Dame Simbi on Breath control, she says that for me the breath of Akillian is linked to my Emotions that's why it was so powerful when i was mad at D'jok. She says that i need to learn to control my emotions a bit better but for me that's kinda hard. I've never been good with my emotions, whether or not that has something to do with growing up the way i have, i don't know. Oh i almost forgot, Drake stood me up on our date, i called him and he said that he had got back together with his Ex, i was livide but hey it was the best training session we've ever had.

Anyway i got the bandage wrap thing off the day after the Wambas incident, there's just a large bruise on my Shin and it hurts like hell when i accidently knock it. Currently me and the guys are on our way to the changing rooms to get ready for training, when Mice asked

"So Lex, how you doing about the whole Drake thing"

"I'm fine" D'jok then put his arm over my shoulders and said

"Really we know you really liked him" I wrapped my arms around D'jok and Mice before saying

"Who needs a boyfriend when i've got you. My boys" Mice then said

"We aint your boys" D'jok simply said

"Micro" Mice then

"Yeah alright, we're your boys" I then said

"And you always will be" Mice shook me off and said

"Don't get sappy, lex" D'jok just kept his arm around me and i kept mine around him. We're always like this and i don't care what others think. So many people think that we are dating but no way, we've never dated and never will, we don't want to ruin what we've got. Me, mice and D'jok the troublemakers, that who we were in school. Thran and Ahito are good friends of ours as well but you know it started with us three and nothing can ever change the bond we have, the three Amigos. Anyway we just got to the changing rooms, i went one way whilst the boys went the other.

Mei and i don't really talk that much, like i've said before we are complete polar opposites. The only time we really talk is when we have to in training or to let the other know that they are using the bathroom. Sometimes i see the way she looks at me in training after i've used the breath, and all i can see is jealousy. i don't see what Mice sees in her, all i see is a spoilt little girl who cares way too much about her looks and only want to be famous. When we were changed we went to the training room and i had my hair down. As i walked into the training room Arch took one look and then looked back at the screen before saying

"Alex, hair" i sighed and pulled my hair up, i walked over to the guys who were Sniggering as i tied my hair back. The guys were still laughing, they know how much i hate having my hair up, so i punched both of their arms. Arch then said

"Alright everyone in the hollow trainer, Micro-ice you'll play in Tia's position"

 **Meanwhile on the Obia Moon- Tia's P.O.V.**

" _We give our daughter Tia permission to play on your team"_

" _And we're very proud of this Mr Arch"_ My mother then said

"Actors Tia, Actors. Do you realize that you pretended those people were your parents" my parents were really angry. I then said whilst looking down at the floor

"You would have never given me permission" My father then said

"Of course not. Football isnt an activity worthy of your presence" Then my mother spoke again

"You're an ambassador's daughter Tia, you can never forget that" My head snapped up as i said

"How could i you said it to me everyday since i was born" My father then said

"All right i'm sure you understand our point of view the matter is closed, we won't speak about it again" I then said

"That's funny. That's your job isnt it, you speak every language to people throughout the galaxy but you wont say a word to me. I spoke more with those people, as you put it, than ive spoken with you"

"Tia you're not here to discuss things you're here to obey"

"And please don't keep trying to compare us to these two actors"

"You're right mother, that's far too flattering"

"TIA"

"At least they're passionate about something"

"Tia that's enough" my eyes began watering so i turned around and walked to my room.

I slowly walked towards my bed, i then dove on to it and started to cry into my pillow.

"Calm down sweetheart" Stella sat down next to me and tried to comfort me.

"Calm down"

"Stella you don't understand , i was happy there, i was finally doing it. I absolutely have to return" she then sushed me .

"Whats the matter?" so then pointed over to a statue i have on a table in my room. I went over to it and noticed a small camera in one of the eyes. I then started pulling faces at it.

Alex's P.O.V.

So todays training session we are working on passing and scoring goals. Ahito just kicked the ball back into play against the clones. Thran got the ball and passed it over to micro-ice, Mice ran straight passed a clone and rocket, he was heading towards the goal.

" _Micro-ice stop hogging the ball"_

"Just have to ask" Mice passed it to me and i passed it to D'jok. Who the stupidly passed it over to Sinead who didn't pass it back. Sinead then lost the ball to clone in a slide tackle. D'jok went over to him and said

"Can't you ever pass to anyone"

"Oly to guys who can score" Mice then got involved

"What you think you scored a goal there" they started to argue as usual but i stepped in before things got worse. I stepped in between D'jok and Sinead and said to D'jok

"Hey that's enough, just walk it off, both of you" i had to push them back slightly, but then Arch said

" _Debriefing room in two minutes"_ the clones around us disappeared and so did the pitch.

Arch didn't waste anytime with the lecture, he started talking the second we were all in the debriefing room.

"I want to remind you that if we lose this against the red tigers it's all over, people out there are waiting for me to fail. Anybody who felt threatened by my return would be thrilled, to see me drop out and i don't want to give them this pleasure. I want to show them that i was right, prove to them that you're capable of being great players. We wont get a second chance and i frankly can't see us winning this match playing the we are but to do that you have to play together not against each other" Ahito then butted it saying

"But sir we Can never win without Tia" Then thran

"That's true she had the breath, we dont" Sinead then said

"And we certainly wont get it either" I then leant back on my elbows saying

"Am i invisible or something" Arch then said

"You'll never get anything that attitude. You have to work hard get get the breath, it's deep inside each of you. Awakening it will demand your most concerted efforts a collective effort. And lets not forget Alex has been working to have better control over the breath" D'jok then said

"Yes but she's still injured, Sir she can't do jumps" i then face planet my hand as Arch then said

"She what"

"Thanks D'jok"

"Sorry" i sat up to speak but Clamp came in yelling

"Eureka!, ive discovered how to get rid of the snow in the stadium"

"I believe clamp just saved you training sessions. Get changed and meet on the roof. Alex we will talk about this later". So we all left and got changed.

15 minutes later we were all stood in the cold listening to clamp.

"Come a little closer. The fields covered with snow now but in a few minutes it'll be a level and dry as it was in the old days.i just have to use the existing meshing from the ore t15 6 flexible couplings and change the radiation frequency" I then heard Ahito say

"I didn't quite get all that"

"Don't worry about i go back to sleep" D'jok then said into my ear

"Do you understand what he just said"

"He's basically going to use electrical waves to clear the field"

"Right". Clamp then pressed a button on the remote thing he was holding. Blue electricity the surged around the stadium. We all took a step back when ice started falling from parts of the stadium. It then stopped right before a bunch of water shot up from the pitch. When it was over the pitch was completely clear. Arch then said

"Right then, go and relax. Don't do anything stupid before the match, Micro-ice i'm talking to you" we all laughed slightly before heading towards the door. But then Arch said

"Alex not you" i stopped and then turned back around. When everyone was inside Arch asked

"Why didn't you tell me that you can't jump"

"It's not that i can't coach, it's just that my leg still hurts when i out pressure on it"

"You still should have told me"

"I know coach, i'm sorry, i just know that you've been stressed since Tia left and about the match"

"All right, go join the others and stay off your leg"

"Yes coach" i started to walk back towards the door, as i opened i saw D'jok and Mice leaning against the wall in the corridor. When Mice saw me he said

"How much trouble are you in"

"WHo says i'm in trouble" D'jok then said

"When are you not in trouble"

"Says my partner in crime. And i'm not in trouble i just have to stay off my leg"

"Alrighty then, come on" we started walking back to their room with me behind them. I then put my hands on Micro-ices shoulders before jumping onto his back. He caught my legs and then said

"Seriously Lex, you're 15"

"Coach says i have to stay off my leg"

"Whatever" he just kept walking.

When we got to th guys room Mice placed me on D'joks bed before sitting on his, he put his headphones on right before D'jok started pacing back and forth whilst saying

"DO you think we can win, you two. Yes, we can win. We have to win or else it's all over. You heard what arch said, this our only chance to do something big. I'm sure i've got it in me, the great destiny i'm dreaming of is meant to happy in football. It can't just stand here, no way" I then said

"Are you finished" Mice then sat up and said

"What's up were you speaking to me" D'jok then said sarcastically

"No no i was talking to the walls" i then said

"Dude i'm sat right here" HE then said

"Hey Micro, did you hear that"

"Hear what D'jok" I picked up the pillow from behind me and then threw it at them saying

"You're jerks" they then threw two pillows back at me.

"Thank you"

 **Match day- 10 minutes until kick off**

We're all changed, in the changing room and the wait is unbearable. The moods not that great either, mice then said

"Whats with this mood we're not going to a funeral" D'jok responded with

"Yes we are ours"

"Relax, it's only a football match afterall"

"It's not a match, it's the match" Simbi then came in with some towles. Thran then said

"Dame simbi, you don't happen to have something for weak legs do you, a cream or something like that, i don't know what happened to me"

"Of course Thran. I'll find something for you" one by one everyone started asking for the same thing. A few minutes laters Arch came back and started to speak

"I selected you out of many because i believe in you, don't forget that, in all of you together give your all, give everything you have, i don't want you to regret a single minute of this match, all right enough talking, the field is waiting for us" we were just about to leave but the to everyone's surprise Rocket spoke up.

"S-sir, can i say something" Mice then said

"Whoa the guys speaks did you know that" i smacked his arm and he shut up as Arch spoke again

"Yes Rocket, what is it"

"Well it's that, i spent several days watching the Red Tigers last few matches over and over and i spotted a weakness"

"Hey now rocket you're not planning to steal my job by any chance are you"

"No of course not sir, you're right"

"Rocket i was joking we're all ears"

"Here it is , a lot of goals are scored against the red Tigers with high kicks to the center of the field their defense stinks when it comes to central headers. So i thought we might be able to use that" Clamp then said

"Arch my dear fellow, i think this young man is ready to steal your job" D'jok then said to Mice

"Not only does he speak, but hes proud of it too, a nit like you" We then headed down to the pitch.

When we got to the steps Sinead said

"Headers or no-Headers we're gonna lose anyway what matters is facetime, who knows another club might want me" D'jok then said

"WHat i like about you sinead is your sense of team spirit" I then said

"Can you two go 5 minutes without arguing" we carried on walking but i heard Mice say

"Don't worry Mei, okay, ill never far from you during the match"

"That's exactly what i'm worried about". One by one we lined up on the transport disk facing off against the red tigers. When we got on the pitch it was really dark. But then one by one the stadium lights came on and it was incredible, the stadium looks amazing and being on the pitch is something beyond anything i could have imagined. Then the coach's pod broke through the ice, it was so cool. Before we got into position me and the boys (Including thran and Ahito) stood in a circle. I then said

"Give em hell" we then fist bumped before they said

"Or go home"

"Let's do this" we then got into our positions. D'jok was in the centre of the pitch with Me and sinead behind him slightly. The Ball went up and D'jok got it the second it came down, he passed it to sinead who avoided a tiger, but then lost it. The tiger passed it along but then Thran interpreted in a side tackle.

" _The wings go up the wings"_ Me now has the ball, and she's doing what Arch said. Rocket then yelled

"In the air Mei, in the Air" she kicked it up towards me but it ended up going to a tiger. The tigers passed it between other players and headed straight for the goal, they then took a shoot. Ahito dived for it but it slipped through his fingers and went into the goal. 1-0 tigers. Game play then resumed, |D'jok got the ball and passed it over to rocket, he went to pass it to me but it was intercepted

" _Use more hussel for crying out loud this isn't a friendly match"_. Thran then got the ball and passed it to Mice

" _Yeah that it,exactly, use some muscle"_ Mice passed the ball over to D'jok. D'jok then whistled grabbing my attention before saying

"You're turn" i nodded before heading up field with him. I was running using the breath, D'jok then passed the ball over to me and i kicked it using everything i had. The ball headed for the goal and yeah you guessed it, it went in. 1 all. But then when the ball was kicked back into play, the tigers got it to our goal seriously quickly. The tiger faked kicking it causing Ahito to dive, with an open goal the red tigers got another goal. 2-1 tigers. Mice then got the ball and headed up pitch only to b stopped by Sinead

"What the hell are you doing"

"Let the pros handle this" Sinead took the ball from Mice and ran straight towards the goal, however when he took the shot it drastically failed and the ball hit the roof. Mice then said

"Great shot pro", just to make things worse literally seconds before half time the tigers managed to score another Goal making it 3-1 tigers.

When we got back into the changing room Arch came down and said

"I can't believe it, it's like you've forgotten absolutely everything clamp and i taught you, all those hours of practice all those combinations repeated again and again. You have to wake up huh, otherwise we might as well kiss the Galactic football cup goodbye right now. But maybe you don't deserve it after all. As for you Sinead, if you keep putting on a one-man show.."

"What are you gonna do huh, take me off the field and replace me with whom"

"How about me"

"Tia"

"You didn't think i'd let you lose without me did you"

"What about your parents"

"If they want me back they can come and get me"


	7. Chapter 6

_When we got back into the changing room Arch came down and said_

" _I can't believe it, it's like you've forgotten absolutely everything clamp and i taught you, all those hours of practice all those combinations repeated again and again. You have to wake up huh, otherwise we might as well kiss the Galactic football cup goodbye right now. But maybe you don't deserve it after all. As for you Sinead, if you keep putting on a one-man show.."_

" _What are you gonna do huh, take me off the field and replace me with whom"_

" _How about me"_

" _Tia"_

" _You didn't think i'd let you lose without me did you"_

" _What about your parents"_

" _If they want me back they can come and get me"_

Alex's P.O.V.

Arch did in fact take Sinead off the pitch, so Micro-ice moved up to Striker and Tia is back in Medfield. We didn't have a lot of time left of half time when tia arrived and before we knew it we were getting ready to go back on the pitch, Rocket is currently giving us a pep talk

"And don't forget they're no good with their heads so we need all the high crosses we can get, if we want to win we have to give 110% it's our only chance" D'jok then muttered to me

"For once i agree with him" i elbowed him just as Arch said over the speakers

"You always have to agree with him, D'jok. Rocket is your captain never forget that" after he said that we were taken up to the pitch. We then all got into our places. i m stood next to D'jok as Arch is talking to the team

" _You have one half left to prove your worth. I'm counting on you"_ i fist bumped him before going to my position, everyone was getting ready and that's when i saw Ahito asleep in the goal.

The ball then went up and straight away D'jok headered it to Mice who then passed it to me, i started to travel up field however i'm still shattered from the first half so i didn't notice the two red tiger players coming up behind me until i heard Rockets voice over the com

" _Alex, watch out"_ I then said over the com

"Tia heads up" I then kicked the ball up in the air towards her. She then jumped using the breath and easily kicked the ball in the goal, bringing the score to 3-2. Arch then said

" _Yes just like that, that's how you have to play"_ the ball was then thrown back into play. And within a few minutes Mice kicked the ball up in the air and Tia did a backflip and scored again, bringing the score to 3-3.

However after the ball was put back into play, Mei passed it to Tia who had two red tigers close behind her. They both jumped before hitting her on the back of her leg sending her flying. Her back connected with the ground really hard. We all went over and whilst |Rocket was with Tia i pushed one of the tigers and yelled

"WHat the hell was that" he didn't answer instead D'jok pulled me away just as a snowflake fell. We looked up as it started snowing heavier, Rocket then helped tia to her feet. The two red tiger players were taken away in the penalty tubes and i then took my hair down, no more holding back. D'jok then headed to take a penalty shot but rocket stopped him and said

"That ball is mine" D'jok stepped back as rocket lined up for the shot. He lined the ball up and then kicked the ball into the corner of the neck bringing the score up to 3-4. There's not much time of play left but enough to get in another goal. The tigers were released as game play resumed, however we are all shattered.

" _Arch they are all exhausted they won't last if the red tigers level the score and they go into over time"_

" _Did you hear that, you have one minute left. Make that goal"_ Mei got the ball off a tiger and headed upfield , she passed it to rocket as arch said

" _Lets just say that this is the most important minute of your life. If we win this match we go to the cup"_ Rocket then got tackled and the ball went straight up into the air, i was just about to jump for it but then something happened with D'jok he yelled and used the breath. He jumped and did a backwards flips kicking the ball. The ball flew towards the goal, the goalie didn't stand a chance. When he landed i ran over to him and jumped on his back cheering and yelling, everyone else then joined and we all jumped about cheering. We won 3-5 we're going to the GFC.

2 hours later

I still can't believe it, a small group of teenagers from Akillian are going to be playing in the Galactik football cup. That's every football fanatics dream. Everyone on the team is ecstatic, well, i say everyone, Sinned has been in a mood since being taken off the field. Anway after the match we got word of a party at the cafe. So naturally we went. When we got there D'jok and i went over to Mia whilst everyone else went to their parents, well those that were here.

"I'm reporting live from planet Akillian, where as you can see a huge celebration is underway". D'jok hugged mia and said

"You realize Mia, that we're gonna go down in history" She pulled out of the hug and said

"I'm proud of you both" D'jok, Tia and i were then taken to talk to Callie

"Let's not wait another moment to interview the three heroes of the match, Tia, Alex and D'jok, who made the Fabulous last-second goal, that put this team in the qualifying phase"...

However the interview was cut short when some police officers came in followed by two posh looking people. The man then demanded

"Bring me my daughter" Tia coward behind me . callie noticed this and asked

"Are those your parents" Tia just nodded. Callie then smiled before going over to them. We could clearly hear what she was saying

"I am now, standing next to the parents of the star of this team. I am speaking of course about Tia. Madam Ambassador, Mr Ambassador you must be especially proud of your daughter. It must be a huge plus for your diplomatic career to be the parents of a future galactik football star, i'm sure you're aware of this" The ambassadors were speechless.

However my attention was drawn to someone standing on the balcony. I recognized her instantly, the Turquoise braided hair gives her away, She smiled at me and just gently waved. I sighed before going to walk over to her, i was stopped by D'jok grabbing my arm, he went to say something but i said

"10 minutes i swear, then she's gone. Trust me D'jok" he let go of my arm and said

"10 minutes" i then walked away and up to talk to Uma.

When i got up there she didn't stand up straight, she just kept looking at D'jok. I then stood so my back was against the railing, i folded my arms and said

"What are you doing here, Uma" She then said

"You know, now he's older, he's kinda hot"

"I won't ask again" she turned with i huge smile on her face and said

"There's my girl"

"I ain't your girl, Uma. haven't been for a few years now"

"True, but you can deny it, you are who you are because i took you in"

"Who says i'm denying it. I am who i am because of what happened 2 years ago. I have a much better judgement of character now. I'm stronger, now all because of what you put me through"

"You're famous now, good for you, Wolfie"

"Don't call me that"

"Did i touch a nerve" i took a step towards her and placed one of my hands on the railing i then said

"I'm not that naive girl you manipulate anymore. You know what i'm capable of, so unless you're going to tell me why you left me in that lab, i suggest you get lost" She was quiet for a moment before speaking

"Fine you want to know why i left you, here it is. I left you because i could. When we met you were so desperate to be wanted, to have a family. I gave you that"

"You gave me nothing. I took the fall for you, i was treated like dirt because of what you did. Meeting you was the worst thing i ever did, so get out of here before i do something else i'll regret" she pushed off the railing and went to walk away but stopped to my right, she then said

"That anger, that's all me. I'll see you again Wolfie and on that day we will get everything off our chest. And secrets will come out, things you've been hiding from him, You can't keep it from him forever"

"I was never going to"

"Keep telling yourself that, it may help you sleep a bit better. He's going to find out sooner or Later. How long can you keep this massive secret from your best friend…" She then whispered into me ear

 _"_ _Your brother"_

 _ **A/N- okay so i changed it a little. Alex does know that D'jok is her brother but cat seem to tell him. how she found out will be explained later on. Sorry about the wait**_


	8. Authors note

Hey guys, i know it's been awhile. I love writing this book and i have a lot of plans for it in the future but the chapters just take way to long to write. i have to watch the episode and pause it as i go.

However i've already written the ending to this book and most of the next one which will be set in between season 1 and 2. So the choice is yours

1\. you tell me what episodes you want me to write and i will

2\. i carry on writing all the episodes but i will take ages to update

3\. i publish the ending and the next book.

the choice is yours, message me what you think i should do.


	9. an2

What episodes would you like me to write about up until they go to genesis


	10. AN 3

Okay so upcoming chapters will be

The pirates

The escape

The striker

Genesis stadium

Get ready

Under pressure

The metaflux- already written

The missint link- already written

The blackmail

The traitor--already written

And the cup final - already written


	11. Chapter 7

1 month later

Alexs P.O.V.

So it's been about a week since our last match which was against the rickers. In that week Mei has been acting weird around D'jok, i don't know what she's doing but it's starting to bug me and it won't end well. Mice has also got really jealous about the two of them hanging out a lot more. Speaking of Mice he's the only one left on the team that hasn't awakened the Breath of Akillian and it's really irritating him.

Anyway right now we are on the shuttle heading for our next match against the Pirates. Callie is also with us and she's got a new camera bot with her, Thran and Mice seem really interested in it. D'jok is sat next to a sleeping Ahito, rocket is sat not far from them. Tia and Mei are sat on the opposite side of the ship and i'm sat in the corner of the couch holding my necklace in my hand. Since seeing Uma a month ago i've wanted nothing more than to tell D'jok that he's my brother but i need to talk to Mia first, she found D'jok as a baby so she must know, right?

I wasnt really listening to the conversations around me but i happened to notice Mei get up and go sit next to D'jok. I sighed quietly and just put my headphones in, not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

D'joks P.O.V.

When Mei sat down next to me i noticed Al in the corner looking out of the window holding her necklace tightly in her hands. Mei followed my gaze and said

"Is that necklace really important to her?"

"It's the only thing she has left from her birth parents"

"She's an orphan"

"Yeah been in care for as long as i can remember"

"You've known her for a while, haven't you?"

"We met when we were three. She was with her foster family at the time. So yeah i've known her for awhile. Shes family" Mei then muttered

"And Micro-ice, how long have you known him"

"Mice we met when we were 5. Alex and I were playing up in the caves when we shouldn't have been. She slipped and pulled me with her. Mia took us to the hospital where we met Micro-ice. That was the first time we got into trouble"she just smiled at me. Moments later the ship came to a stop, which made Elena take her headphones off. Shortly after there was a loud thud before Arch came in a said

"Relax it's just a pirate ship boarding us" at the mention of the pirates Mei shuffled closer to me.

Alex's P.O.V.

When i notice Mei move closer to D'jok i couldn't help but roll my eyes. The docking hatch then opened and two people jumped down. One was wearing Navy striped trousers, an orange t-shirt, navy blazer, matching hat, trainers, and sunglasses. The other was shorter, he was wearing a pair of combat shorts, orange t-shirt, green bomber jacket, and pair of boots. If i honest with you he's kinda cute. The one in the hat then spoke

"Welcome everyone, I'm captain Bennett. My young friend Artie and i will be your guides for the last part of your trip across the Shilo Archipelago. The driving might shake a little bit but above all stay in your seats and enjoy the view" they then went to the front of the ship just as i moved over to Mice and Thran. When i sat down with them Mice said

"Wow they rock the house don't they"Seconds later we were moving again.

We landed someone not long after. Looking out of the window all you could see were ships, it's was massive. Bennett then reappeared and said

"Here we are friends, the sight of the match" Mice then said

"Wow that's a first. It's colossal" Artie then walked over to us and said to thran

"What do you say to some galactik football cards" Thran took them and said

"Wow that's us" i didn't believe him, so looked and said

"No way, i didn't know these had come out yet" Artie smiled and said

"They haven't come out yet we stole them from the.." he was cut off by Bennett

"ARTIE our friends don't need to know about our affairs" Artie then said

"At any rate you have a heck of a team 76% aerial coverage in the midfield" Thran then said

"More like 77% if you look at the most recent tests. Wait, how did you know that"

"ARTIE"

Artie and Bennett then showed us to the place we'd be staying. However as we were walking through the halls it felt like we were at the Ricars again. Mei then spoke

"No way. The rooms are the same everywhere it's like we're playing at the Ricars" Artie stopped and said

"That's possible. But we didn't… how do i put this. It's not them we borrowed it from"

"ARTIE" i then said to Artie

"Your not that great at the whole secret thing, are you?"

"Hey, i'm still pretty new to all this myself" we then continue through the building. Mice and thran went off somewhere with Clamp. After dropping my stuff off in my room i went to see D'jok.

When i got to his room, i could hear him and mice talking

"D'jok you coming with us. Oh gee how stupid of me you like spending all your time with Mei now"

"Micro-ice why are you always bugging me about that"

"Maybe it's because i'm in love with Mei and my best friend is swiping her from me"

"I'm not swiping nothing from nobody. Last i checked Mei didn't belong to you"

"All right i'm gone the air is getting foul around here" When mice walked out of the room he said to me

"Good luck" i stood in the doorframe, pointing in the way mice went and said

"Whats going on" i stepped into the room as he said

"He's just being dramatic"

"Well yeah, it's Mice. but he generally seemed upset"

"He's just ticked off that Meis showing some interest in me and not him" i crossed my arms and said

"Don't you think it's a bit weird though"

"What"

"Well she's only just started showing interest in you. I don't know why but it feels like she's up to something"

"Not you too Lex"

"Hey, when have my gut feelings ever been wrong" he simply said

"Uma"

"Apart from then" the door then slid open behind me and i heard Meis voice

"Oh sorry, i can come back" i then said

"No it's okay, i was just leaving" as i was leaving i said to D'jok

"Just think about it"

Later that night Mice seemed to go missing. Whilst i was looking for him i ran into Artie and asked

"Hey, have you seen Micro-ice around"

"Not since earlier. Have you tired the ship"

"The ship, of course. Thanks" i started walking away as he called

"I'll come with you" we then walked to the shuttle.

When we entered the ship we could hear a ball then said

"You know they've been looking for you everywhere"

"What are you waiting for, you just have to tell them where i am"

"Me turn you in. that's not at all my style" i sat down next to Mice as Artie continued

"Speaking of style, i like yours ya know. I saw you play a few times you're one heck of a dribbler" Mice then said

"Give me a break. I'm not nearly good enough/ look at everyone else they all have the breath. I can't get it" i then said

"You'll get it Mice. i know it" Artie then said

"Come on join your team and prove to them that your the best. Well one of the best anyways

Soon enough it was morning and time for the match. The pirates had a really cool pitch. The pirates were really good players but we still beat them 4-0. Mice got the breath at last but him and D'jok still wouldn't talk. During the match it's like they were competing against each other. Anyway upon returning to Akillian and after the other pirates match, Arch had us training non-stop in preparation for the match against the Shadows. Rocket was injured in our second match against the Pirates but is recovering now. It took a few days but D'jok and Micro-ice finally made up but something was still bothering me about Mei. i guess it's nothing.

Well that was until i ran into Mei in the hall after one of our many training sessions.

"Hey Alex"

"Whats up"

"I know that you and D'jok our really close, and i don't want to ruin that"

"Trust me you wont"

"Anyway, it's great that rocket is recover so fast, right"

"Yeah i guess" i then noticed something on her wrist.

"Whats that, D'joks Bracelet"

"He gave it to me, nice of him huh"

"He gave you his bracelet"

"Yes, why" i then turned around and went to find D'jok

I found him playing a game with Ahito. When he noticed i was ther he said

"Hey lex whats up"

"Your bracelet"

"What about"

"You gace it to Mei"

"Yeah, and?"

"I thought it was the most important thing in the world to you. I thought it was your good luck charm"

"Al it's just a bracelet"

"That your mother gave you before she died, remember that" i then turned and walked away. I soon found thran in the chill out room. I sat down on the couch and said

"I can't take this anymore ive gotta get out of here"

"You heard Arch. nobody can leave the academy until after the match with the shadows"

" Didn't you hack into the plans of the old stadium a few days ago"

"Yes why"

"Show me"

"Alex you're not planning to…" i cut him off by saying

"Don't start. Just show me the plans" we got up and i followed him to his room. He started flicking thru the plans on his computer when i said

"Stop… Whats that…


	12. Chapter 8

The next morning, i got up really early, got showered and dressed. Today i decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt., a dark grey hooded jumper with thumb hole, over a black string strap t-shirt, a pair of loosely tied boots, and a black leather jacket. I decided not to put me my Dragon ear cuff in my left ear but still put 10 earrings in my other ear. The old chain on my necklace broke a couple of days ago so i've replaced it for a longer one. After tucking my necklace into my jumper, i put my contacts in and grabbed a hairband. Honestly a few months ago i hated having my hair up but i'm starting to really like it. Also my natural color has started growing through again, so at some point i will need to dye my blood red roots sapphire again. As i walked to meet Thran i tied my hair up with two pieces of hair hanging down either side of my face. I met Thran in one of the study rooms, we went over the plans once more before he gave me an earpiece to stay in touch. I found the nearest vent and then headed up despite Thran trying to convince me not to.

After an hour of going in what felt like circles i said

"Thran how long to the opening I'm starting to get cramp"

" _There should be a duct a few metres ahead of you"_

"I don't see it" the second i said that i fell through the dect and landed on my shoulder. I then said

"Found it" before Thran responded, i saw a pair of dark grey boots in front of me. I looked up and saw Sonny Blackbones.

"Sonny Blackbones"

" _Alex, what did you say"_

"You wouldn't believe me if i told you sonny blackbones was stood right in front of me would you?"

" _You must have hit your head"_

"WHy do i bother" Sonny helped me up and then said

"I'd like to stay and chat, Kid. But i'm in a bit of a situation"

" _Alex, is that Sonny Blackbones"_ i was about to respond when the nearby access hatch opened revealing 2 technoidroids.

"Thran, what's the quickest way out of here"

" _Straight down that corridor and take a left and then a right"_ i turned to sonny and said

"This way" i started to run from the robots and Sonny followed.

When we got outside we didn't stop running until we were cut off by 3 more droids coming from other direction. The droids from behind us but before i could say anything, Sonny wrapped his arm around me and said

"Hold on tight, Kid" he fired a grappling hook across to the other side of the building. We jumped off the ledge and swung across. When we landed we both ran to the elevator. When the lift started moving i said

"Did you tell me that your ship is waiting on the other side of Akillian" he looked at me and said

"Yes it is. Can i ask you something?"

"Sure"

"You don't seemed one bit phased by the fact we're running from technoid. In fact you seem to be enjoying it. Have you done something like this before"

"I got into some trouble a few years back. I was arrested, but nothing could ever beat that rush of adrenaline, you know"

"Nothing beats it" he looked at me for a little longer until i said

"Is there something else?"

"No, sorry. You just look like someone i knew a long time ago" there was then a loud 'clank'. I looked down and saw the droids climbing up the elevator shaft. I then said

"Sounds like your friends from technoid decided not to wait for the elevator" we soon reached the top and started running again. Man, if D'jok knew what i was doing he'd kill me. After everything that happened with Uma i said i'd stop getting into bad situations. Oh well, it's a good thing he's not here then. Anyway when we ran out of the building, i dug through the snow and got our Magnet boards out. I picked one up turned to Sonny and said

"Do you know how to use one of these"

"What other choice is there" i handed him one and we were soon boarding down the mountain.

As we were going down Thran said

" _Alex what are you doing"_  
"Magnet Boarding, Man. the snow is phenomenal today" the droids then caught up and started shooting at us.

" _Alex whats that noise"_

"Nothing serious Thran, just a couple of Technodroids shooting at us. I then faintly heard D'joks voice

" _What the?"_ when we reached the bottom of the mountain i said

"PLease tell me this is where your ship is supposed to show up and save the day"

"This is it" seconds later a large ship came up out of the snow

"Cool"

The hatch opened and 3 pirates were stood there, i then said

"I suppose that coming along with you would be asking too much" before he responded he was yelled out in pain, he got shot in the back by a droid. I yelled out

"Sonny!" he fell to his knees and said

"I'm hit" i helped him up just as the other pirates started firing back. Someone else ran out of the ship and helped take him into the ship. The guy was wearing a large winter coat, had a cap on and one metal eye, he then said.

"This way quick" seconds after getting on the ship it was moving.

Whilst on the ship Sonny was taken to somewhere to rest, and my shoulder really started hurting. I held my arm close to my chest as i went to see if sonny was okay. The one eyed guy was with him, i walked over saying

"How is he"

"He doesn't look to good but as he likes to say, he'll pull through. Anyway thanks for our help kid you probably saved his life"

"That remains to be seen" i then moved my shoulder and my face must have shown some signs of pain, he then asked

"Have you hurt your shoulder"

"I landed on it funny when i was crawling through the vents. It's nothing i've had worse"

"If it's still hurting when we get to our destination, we could get it looked at"

"Thank. Can i ask where we're headed"

"You've never heard of it. If you want to rest, there's a free bed there"

"Thanks" he then left. When he was gone i sat on the bed and took my jacket off. I then lied back on the bed and enjoyed the trip, i guess.


	13. Chapter 9

Alexs P.O.V

It was a good few hours before we arrived out our destination and in that time Sonny was getting worse. When we arrived though it was cooler than i could have imagined. Bennett then turned up and said to Corso

"Follow me, the operating room is ready" i then heard a familiar voice

"Alex?" i turned and saw Artie

"Artie"

"What are you doing here?" he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and he said to corso

"You kidnapped her" Corso responded

"You think we could get and big ransom for her"

"Uh not really" after he said that i elbowed his ribs. Corso the said

"She's all yours Artie. Find her somewhere to sleep, your friend saved Sonny Blackbones life" he started to walked away but stopped, looked over his shoulder and said

"Take good care of her, Okay" Corso then walked away as Artie said

"Saved Sonny Blackbones, no kidding" i scratched the back of my next before we followed Corso, Bennett and Sonny.

As w were walking Artie said

"I can't believe it, so you're a hero huh"

"That's what it seems"

"Duh what about Galactik football" i sighed and said

"I don't know. I may quit"

"What's that's ridiculous you're way too good to quit. What brought this on"

"Everything's changed. It just doesn't feel right anymore"

"What else are you gonna do?"

"Haven't thought of it. Go back to the foster home, i guess. Finish school and work on from there"

"You're in care"

"If you wanna called it that. I've been in the system since i was a baby"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, doesn't bug me anymore" he then lead me into a room and said

"There aren't many girls around, so this will have to do" he then turned the lights on and revealed your basic living accommodations. He then said

"It's not much.." i cut him off by saying

"No it's fine. I've lived in worse" he folded his arms and i said

"What"

"You're just full of surprises aren't you"

"Oh Artie, you haven't even scraped the surface"

"Try me"

"Alright then, i've got a criminal record" his arms dropped to his sides as he said in shock

"No way. What for…

D'joks P.O.V.

"Thran do you realize that in one night i learnt about the loss of my mother, Father and Alex" before Thran could answer me i heard Micro-ices voice

"Alex will come back D'jok"

"I'm not so sure Micro-ice. In the meantime we'll have to make do without her." Thran then said

"I wonder how arch plans on getting out of this Jam" our questions were answered later that day when Arch caed a team meeting

"As you all know, we don't have out whole team together and against the shadows that's a major handicap. In accordance with cup regulations the league has authorised us to play with a clone, which means a new formation. Rocket you'll be more defensive than usual" Rocket then said

"More defensive but.."

"The clone will play on defense with Thran. Mei you'll play next to D'jok, in front. Okay the shadows will surely count on Alex being absent and lighten their defense. We're going to take advantage of this by surprising them, with three strikers" after he said that i looked over at mei who had a large smile on her face. Maybe Alex was right about her.

After the meeting Mei walked through the corridor with me, Micro-ice was just in front of us. She kept going on about being a striker.

"Isn't this just great D'jok. We're going to do some great things together, especially if you send me lots of passes" i stopped and said

"Mei, set something straight for me" i noticed Micro-ice had stopped as i stood in front of me. I then continued

"You couldn't be that manipulative, could you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"And to think that i really believed a girl as good looking as you could be interested in me, i'm so stupid. Now that you've gotten what you wanted, you mind giving me my bracelet back" she handed it back before saying

"D'jok i can explain everything. At first maybe i..i mean i"

"Please"i just turned and walked off with Micro-ice. We later met up with Thran and Ahito.

Alexs P.O.V

After talking to Artie he decided to show me around the place. When we got to the main deck of the huge ship he said

"This is where our hackers gather all sorts of information concerning ships transporting Technoid material. We know everything about them. Their flight patterns, their shipments, the nature of the cargo. All this information is then dispatched to the captains of various ships in our fleet. Then it's just a matter of boarding them. That's almost the easiest part"

"Why do you only go after technoid"

"Because they are the worst scum of the galaxy. They exploit people, shamelessly. Control everything and everyone, most people here, have family or friends who lived in misery or died at the hands of this cursed company"

"And Sonny Blackbones?"

"Hes the most furious one among us, i don't know what technoid did to him but it must be pretty serious" after he said that some called

"Kid, Hey kid" i turned and saw Corso, he then said

"Follow me Sonny want to see you"

"Who me?" Artie placed a hand on my shoulder before giving me a reassuring nod, I then followed corso.

Sonny was lying down when we got to his room. But then swung his legs over the side of the bed, sat up and said

"Come here" he was clutching his chest as i walked towards him. When i was in front of him he said

"I wanted to thank you, you saved my hide for sure kid"

"It was an honor Sir"

"Corso tells me that you been fitting in around here. You don't want to go back to Akillian do you?"

"I haven't decided" he then picked up a folder and said

"You've got an impressive history"

"You looked me up"

"I needed to be sure"

"Of what, sir"

"Corso can we have a minute in private" Corso replied

"Of course Sonny" seconds later the door slid closed, when it did sonny said

"You grew up in the foster system and have ever since the Akillian Ice age, correct"

"Yes, Sir"

"Do you know what happened to your parents" i shook my head no as he continued

"Why do you dye your hair"

"The red makes me look to much like…" he cut me off by saying

"Your brother D'jok"

"How did you know that"

"I was on akillian before the ice age, but i lost my wife whilst she was pregnant with twins. One boy and one girl" i took a step back and said

"Wait, you're my father" he stood up and said

"If you want to go back to Akillian I'll to charter a ship to accompany you back. If not, you're welcome to stay…

D;joks P.O.V.

After telling Thran and Ahito what Mei had done, Micro went off somewhere whilst we went up to the top of the stadium to get some air and mess about with a football. Thran still couldn't believe it

"I can't believe it, you think she did everything for that" i said back

"Thran i already told you, i don't want to talk about it anymore"

"Okay, okay" i did some kippy upys with the ball . Rocket then came up and started lecturing us

"First of all D'jok, you don't have any proof that Mei really manipulated you. Second, You and Alex ar big enough to defend yourselves aren't you" Ahito shot back

"Rocket, don't get involved with this, it's none of your business"

"No Ahito it is my business. I'm the captain of this team. A team that Alex had no problem deserting" i dropped the ball and said

"Alex didn't desert anyone, i deserted her"

"And all because of a girl" i walked over to him and said

"Contrary to what you think Rocket, some of us have more going on in their lives than just football"

"We'll see what that gets them" I then headed inside.

However when i got inside i walked past Alex room and saw the door open. Feeling a little hopefully it was Alex i walked inside and called

"Alex" instead i found Micro-ice sat on one of the beds with a bunch of pictures spread out in front of him. He looked up and said

"Sorry" i sat down next to him saying

"Don't be" i looked at the pictures in front of us, they were mostly pictures of Me, him and Alex playing from when we were kids. I picked one up and said

"Where did you find these?"

"I didn't, i found them like this, alex must have kept them"

"She was never great at sharing her feelings" he picked up the most recent picture and said

"She's not coming back is she"

"No, i don't think so. I think she's finally found somewhere she can be herself and not have to hide, like she does here…


	14. Chapter 10- Short Chapter

D'joks P.O.V.

We just got back from the shadows planet after our win. Yes that's right, we're going to genesis stadium. However Alex hasn't come back yet. So after taking my things to my room i swung by her room to see if she had come back. I opened the door but saw nothing but one picture and two envelopes on her bed. I walked in and immediately went to her closest and saw her clothes were gone. I then went back to the bed. One envelope had 'To Arch' written on the front. The other had 'To D'jok' on it. The picture in between them was of me and Alex. it was taken a couple of years ago at her birthday. I was stood behind her with my arms around her neck. She was holding my hands and our heads were pressed against each other. I picked up the picture and the two letters before heading straight to Archs office.

"Come in" after Arch said that i walked in. When Arch saw it was me he said

"D'jok what can i do for you?"

"Her stuff is gone"

"Whos?"

"Alex. her room is empty. And she left this" i handed him the letter with his name of it. He took it, and said

"Did she leave anything else"

"She left something for me but i haven't opened it"

"Okay, i'm going to read this and then call a meeting. You don't have to be there" i nodded before leaving the room.

I went back to Alex's room and sat on the bed. I took a deep breath before opening the letter.

 _Dear D'jok,_

 _We have known each other 12 years and i hope that you understand why I'm writing this._

 _Lately our relationship has felt like walking on eggshells. Once upon a time we were a safe space where it mattered zero you liked a girl, if i changed my perspective of the world, or if we were obsessing over football. There was mutual trust, respect, and authenticity. We were there for each other._

 _For as long as i can remember you have been my confidant, my shoulder to cry on, the person I scream songs with in the car. You have been there through all the first dates, first kisses and heartbreaks. You reassure me when I get too anxious, that everything will be OK. You have been there for me no matter what. You have been by my side when no one else would, through the good and bad._

 _You are the person who doesn't judge me for being myself. You are the person who turns every situation into a memorable, important moment in my life. You are selfless, kind and so inspiring. I don't know how to tell you how much you mean to are the person I want to tell everything but somethings i just can't._

 _Ever since the mistake i made all those years ago, i constantly feel judged by just about everyone on Akillian. You, Micro-ice Thran and Ahito saved me all those ago, not from Uma, but from myself. Since then i've been different. I've had to be. I've smiled my way through it and it was believable. My smile says, "I'm fine, thank you" I was no longer the little girl that lost her parents. I wanted to start fresh, be someone new._

 _But I was wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it, pretend like it would all be okay. I had a plan, I wanted to change who I was, create a life with someone new. Without the past, without the pain. Someone alive. But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. They follow you. You can't escape them, as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes, you invite it in. Because you need it. I need it._

 _When we first met, you asked me why i chose the name_ _Swan And_ _i said i didn't know. I lied. The name Swan means_ _purity or excellence. At the time that was me but now it's now._ _I'm sorry D'jok but i need time to find out who I am, not who people want me to be. I don't think ive ever truly known who Alexandria Swan is._

 _It has come time to say goodbye for now. After being inseparable for 12 years, we will have to live our lives miles from each other's doorsteps - spending everyday living different lives, with different friends. This goodbye is short. But this is a different kind of goodbye. It isn't a goodbye in the sense of until next time. It's more than that. This is the hardest goodbye._

 _This won't be forever, i'll come back, one day. It may be a few weeks, months, years. It depends on what i find, what i learn._

 _Look after Micro-ice for me, keep him out of trouble._

 _I love you Brother but for now, you need to let me go_

 _With regrets,_

 _Alex_

When i finished reading the letter i had tears rolling down my face. I laid back on the bed and just cried. Shes gone, shes really gone...


	15. Chapter 11

D'joks P.O.V

It's been a few weeks since Alex left and today is the day we're leaving for Genesis Stadium. All our bags are packed and loaded up onto the ship, but right before we were due to leave Arch called a team meeting. When we entered the room Arch said

"I was waiting for you. Well come on in. what are you just standing there for" Micro-ice was first to speak

"But coach, the uh shuttle is here and we've already loaded our bags and everything" One by one the team sat on the couches as Arch said

"Micro-ice you think the shuttles gonna leave without you. As long as your teammates are here you've got nothing to worry about" Everyone laughter slightly before he continued

"I'M kidding Micro-ice. You might be wondering why are we having a meeting right before leaving for Genesis Stadium? He could have done this in the training sessions, whats his deal, etc. football fans are going to see you play for the first time in Genesis Stadium, they will discover you, judge you as if you were a new team. So before leaving id like you to make an effort too, to look at yourselves objectively , you should be able to judge yourselves as if you were another team. Each of you will tell me what you think represents your play during the matches, so far. Ahito?" i woke Ahito up by elbowing him and he immediately said

"When i blocked Nearies shot on Goal" Arch then showed the clip from the shadows match when Ahito blocked Nearie shot. Arch then said

"Very good, D'jok"

"My goal against Kornor" again he showed the clip.

"Mei"

"My defending against the shadows" Clip again.

"Rocket"

"Hmm, the upfield charge against the Rikers" clip again

"Thran"

"When i dribbled almost all the way up field against the Pirates" Clip again

"And you Tia"

"Our second Goal against the Red Tigers" Clip again. When the clip ended arch said

"finally , yes i said Finally. Finally our something. When i ask you what best represent you, the snow kids, all you say is my goal, my defending, my blocked shot. You have to think as a team" Micro-ice then spoke

"And me Sir, you didn't ask me my opinion"

"Maybe you were going to me about your penalties, your haphazard ball control. It's not my intention to discourage you just the opposite in fact. I wanted to remind you before we head to genesis Stadium that your strength is teamplay. When you all play together you are really a great team" he took a breath before saying

"I know that these past weeks have been hard since Alex left, but you've proved that you can play and win without the extra player. So keep doing what you're doing, prove to everyone that you're the best. All right now we can go Genesis stadium here we come" we all then got up and made our way to the shuttle.

We were on the shuttle for a good few hours before Thran announced

"Woah i had no idea it was this big" we all got up and looked out of the window. There it was Genesis stadium the one place every footballer dreams of playing. Thran then said

"It looks like a crowd x8 the size of Akillian could fit in there" Callie then said

"It seats 800,000 people and that's just in the seated section" Mei then said

"And to think that's where we'll be playing" i then said

"I can already hear my adoring fans shouting my name" Micro-ice then said

"Really i can't hear a thing must be decompression" Thran went over to Callie and asked

"What else do you know about the stadium Callie"

"It has 24 public astroports that are capable of transporting 500,000 people a day and 88 private runways that are open 24 hours a day. 6 interconnected control towers allow for nonstop supervision of the traffic flow around the stadium" Mei then said

"Did you learn all that by heart"

"You're not the only ones performing there you know. I have to be ready too" we docked at the stadium moments later.

When we did we got our bags and headed to the door. As we reached it arch stopped and said

"Are you ready" Ahito said back

"We're always ready for everything COach"

"And welcome to genesis Stadium" he opened the door and we were greeted with bliding camera flashed. There were hundreds of people waiting to ask us questions and get autographs. Ahito then said

"Maybe i spoke a little too soon" we just walked through the crowds ignoring all the questions before getting into a holocab. It took us to our hotel where they were even more fans waiting for us. When the doors o the hotel closed behind us Thran said

"This can't be happening these people are crazy" Micros then said

"DId i miss the episode where we saved the galaxy without knowing it " Simbi then said

"If you had saved the Galaxy Micro-ice you'd be able to walk the streets in peace" we the turned as someone said

"I don't know why you;re such a big deal for them, you're far from being the favorites but don't worry this Hotel is specifically reserved for football players and their staff no one will bother you here. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jado from this moment on i am entirely at your disposal 24 hours a day. I just hope that you lose quickly, because i left my wife and children behind on my home planet and to be perfectly honest i don't really like football" i then saw someone and announced

"Look over here, it's Warren" The lightings player came over and said

"Hi Snowkids, it's nice to meet you" every stuttered out 'Hello' Thran was the first to properly speak to him

"Gee Sir can we shake your hand"

"The honor would be mine Thran"

"You know my name, sir"

"Call me Warren" Thran then shook his hand and one by one worked through the team.

Alex's P.O.V.

Sonny insisted that we followed the snowkids to Genesis. Sonny was in danger of being caught and i was at risk of being recognized so i had to walk around with my hood up. It's been and amazing few weeks with the pirates. They've helped me to improve my fighting style, how to fix a ships engine and things like that. I've changed a lot in the past weeks, ive gotten more confident in myself and it's nice to not feel judged all the time. It's also been nice getting to know more about Sonny, he is my father after all so i might as well make the effort to know him. I've gotten closer to Artie as well, he's even told me his reasons for joining the pirates, his mother died because a Technoid run hospital wouldn't give her the surgery she needed just because they couldn't afford it. Also, Sonny told me about the Metaflux and the risks, so i got it removed and destroyed.

Anyway the Snowkids have a match against the Wambas in a few days time and Sonny really needs to talk to clamp. So right now, Me, Sonny and Corso our in a building across from the snowkids hotel, trying to figure a way to get inside. I had some binoculars on and started assess the entrance

"Two guards out from. They're also cameras Scanning the entrance" Corso then said

"Sonny forget about it. I don't see any way we can get in there without being spotted" Sonny then said

"We have to. I need to speak to clamp"

"I thought you said Clamp was working for technoid"

"He is but against his will. Blaylock has found a way to keep him under his control. The stakes involved with the Metaflux are tremendous Corso. Believe me the galaxies whole Stability depends on it "

"Nonetheless getting in there is insanity"

"We won't be able to do it alone" i then said

"What if you had someone on the inside"

Archs P.O.V.

I was called down to the lobby because someone was there to see me, I'm not sure who it was though. My question was answered immediately when i reached the lobby. Not far from the front desk i saw Alex, she's changed. Her once Sapphire Blue hair is now only blue at the tips, it blends in nicely with the rest of her Red hair.

"Alex" she turned and walked towards me saying

"Hey Coach"

"Where have you been"

"Around, can we talk in private" so we went upstairs to my office.

I sat down at my desk and she sat in the chair opposite. I spoke first

"Where have you been"

"Honestly"

"Yes"

"I had to get away from everything, so i came here. I've been her for the past weeks"

"Did you find whatever you were looking for"

"Yes. Coach i'm sorry i left the was i did"

"Slex i understand why you left, i just wish you could have told me"

"I know Coach. Um can i come back"

"I'm happy for you to come back but it's not me you have to apologize to. You leaving hit D'jok really hard"

"I'll talk to him"

"He's currently got an extra training session, if you want to talk to him now"

"Nows better than later"

"Come on" we got up and she followed me to the training room.

D'joks P.O.V

Arch made me do an extra training session for yelling at him earlier. Ive been in here for 20 minutes and right now i'm doing Keepy Uppys when i heard a voice

"Hey D'jok" i spun around a saw Alex. i then yelled

"Not funny Clamp" 'Alex' then said

"I'm not a Clone D'jok"

"Yeah you are because my best friend, up'd and left without saying a word"

"I left a letter"

"Whey, a bloody letter…." i started walking away but stopped when she said

"It has come time to say goodbye for now. After being inseparable for 12 years, we will have to live our lives miles from each other's doorsteps - spending everyday living different lives, with different friends. This goodbye is short. But this is a different kind of goodbye. It isn't a goodbye in the sense of until next time. It's more than that. This is the hardest goodbye'... D'jok saying goodbye to you was one of the hardest things ive ever had to"

"The why didn't you come to me and talk"  
"You were too busy with Mei"

"Not anymore, you were right about her"

"Yeah i saw what you said to callie when you got your bracelet back" i turned to face her and saw her eyes were all red, i then had a proper look at her. Shes looks comfortable in her skin and her hair really suits you. I then said

"You look different"

"I am"

"So Al, did you find out who Alexandria Swan is"

"Yeah, but there was something missing"

"What"

"My best mate. I did miss you"

"I missed you too" i then pulled her into a hug. The next thing we knew there was a courus of

'awws' we broke out of the hug and saw the team standing there. MIce then came over and hugged Alex whilst Rocket said

"Welcome home"


	16. Chapter 12

Alex's P.O.V.

"You mean you're telling us that each of us has a synthetic flux in us and that's why we've gone in far in the competition"

 _Hold up- let me get you up to speed. We won the matches again the Wambas and the Lightnings. A few hours ago we finished a match against theLightings. However after the match the rest team was exhausted, like it was our first ever match exhausted. After the Match Sonny and the other Pirates revealed to Arch that the clamp that has been with us since arriving on Genesis has been a Clamp, the real clamp, has just told the other Snowkids about the metaflux._

Clamp just dropped a huge bombshell on the team regarding the metaflux. Tia, Rocket, Mei, Ahito, Thran and Mice are currently sat on the couch, D'jok and i are leaning against the wall. Clamp then said

"We really don't know what the influence of the metaflux has on the breath but it's very possible that it helped it to reappear and strengthen it" Mei then said

"And this things dangerous to our health"

"It's very likely but we can't confirm that at 100%" D'jok then said

"Basically you don't know squat. You're ruining the thrill of victory over pure speculation and we're supposed to believe you" i then said

"D'jok.. " but i was cut off

"What you can believe D'jok . is that technoid will do anything to recover this flux, even if it means endangering your lives to get it. It's an undetectable weapons that would allow them to rules supreme over the galaxy" it was sonny Blackbones. D'jok then said

"And how do you know that"

"I created" clamp then said

"Along with me" i then said

"They're not lying, guys" D'jok turned to me and said

"And how do you know" i looked over at Sonny, he gave me a nod and then i said

"Because i got mine removed weeks ago. It's dangerous" Arch then said

"I thought you were here during your time away" Sonny then spoke

"I asked her not to say anything. It would have been better for everyone at the time" Micro-ice then said

"So you were with the pirates"

"Yeah. i kept an eye on things from the wambas game to now, and you can yell at me later. But this is a problem and it's only a matter of time" D'jok was about to say something but Clamp then said

"It's not effective everyone in the same way. Alex, you haven't been getting sick, they have"

"That's because i don't have it anymore. I had it removed a week after being with the pirates before it really started to affect my health. I wanted to tell you guys but at the time with the clone, i couldn't risk it" D'jok then said

"I need some air"

I let D'jok cool off for a bit before going to look for him. I found him at the back of the hotel looking out into space, i went next to him and said.

"You okay"

"Yeah, just needed a breather" Sonny then joined us and said

"Beautiful huh" he was going on about the view of space we had . D'jok replied

"I always thought i'd be on these starts one day"

"You're already on of these stars D'jok. You both are. Getting rid of the metaflux wont change that" i was holding onto my necklace as D'jok said

"What if we lose the match against the technoid huh, what if this whole adventure suddenly ends, it would be like it never existed, like i never existed" D'jok had his hands and head pressed against the window, his bracelet was on show. Sonny then said

"D'jok that bracelet with the madalen you have. Where did you get it?"

"It was my mothers, She died giving birth to me" Sonny's head dropped as D'jok said

"You knew my mother"

"D'jok there are only two medallions like this. The one that belonged to your mother and this one" sonny lifted his sleeve revealing the same bracelet. I then got to my feet as sonny said

"She gave it to me for out wedding. You understand don't you"

"You're my father"

"Yes D'jok but there's something else. Your mother was pregnant with twins

"Twins, i have a brother out there somewhere" i took a breath before saying

"Not a brother D'jok" D'jok turned to me and said

"You. you're my sister"

"Yeah"

"Wait you knew, you knew and you didn't tell me"

"I didn't know how to"

"How long"

"I've known that he's been our dad for weeks. And i found out you were my brother when i would hang out with Uma"

"2 years, you've known for two years and didn't say a word. I can't believe i have a father and he's Sonny Blackbones. And to top it off my sister has been with me this entire time" Sonny then said

"It's not the right moment to talk it over but for now, you both need to join your teammates. You've got an important decision to make" and with that he just left.


	17. Chapter 13

D'joks P.O.V.

i'm currently walking back to my room with Micro-ice but my mind is only on the massive amount of information i was told 3 days ago. Hes rambling as usual

"I can't get over it. We're in the final, we're in the final. Do you know what that means. If anyone told me you were right from the beginning, D'jok with all your talk about destiny. We're gonna win the cup man" whilst he was rambling we entered the room and he was now flopped on my bed whilst i stood at the window. I sighed before he said

"Well i thought you'd be a little happier than this. Come to think of it, you and Alex are acting strange"

"Micro-ice, i have to tell you something"

"Yes and"

"Sonny Blackbones is my father" He sat up and jokingly said

"Yeah right and my names maria , i have three kids and a dog…" i cut him off by saying again

"Micro-ice Sonny Blackbones is my father"

"You mean for real" i just nodded before he said

"How long have you known"

"3 days"

"3 days, you waited 3 days to tell me this"

"We had other problems to take care of. There's something else"

"What"

"You know how you always said Alex and i are like twins because we work so well together"

"Yeah"

"Can you see where i'm going with this" it took him a second but when he realised he said

"Oh god it makes perfect sense now. All of it, your entire relationship just makes sense. Does she know"

"Yes and has done for years"

"Wait what"

"SHe found out when she would hang out with Uma, she kept it from me for all this time"

"Well she must have had her reasons" i sat down on my bed as i said

"I guess" he then changed the subject

"Wow, i still can't get over it. We're in the final and my best friends are the twin children of the coolest pirate in the galaxy. Don't be mad at me D'jok but i have to calm down, i'm going to go take a shower" he went into the bathroom and i just continued to look at the ceiling. Well that was until there was a knock at the door

"Micro-ice could you see who that is please" he didn't respond

"Micro-ice" with no response i got up to answer the door only to see no one there.

Alex's P.O.V.

It's been a few days now since i found out who my father is and D'jok hasn't spoken to me since he found out. I don't blame him i kept a huge secret from him. I'm pretty sure that Sonny has already left Genesis with the Metaflux, i guess it's for the best. Anyway i'm currently laying on my bed with my guitar when there was a knock at my door.

"It's open" no one came in, instead they just knocked again. I then got up to answer it. When i saw that no one was there i stepped out slightly and saw D'jok in the hall. I then said

"Did you just…"

"No, did you.."

"No….. Look are we going to talk about this or what it's been three days" before he could say anything there was a sound from above us, we looked up and saw some robot thing, soon everything went black.

Micro-ices P.O.V.

After my shower i put on one of the cool bathrobes and went to show D'jok. I walked into the room saying

"These Bathrobes are way cool. Check out how classy i look, do you think we can keep them" the robes have our logo on the back. However when i go no response from d'jok i called out

"D'jok...D'jok" i then noticed the open door and something lying on the floor. I walked towards it and ended up picking up D'jok bracelet, the one he never goes anywhere without. Next to it was Alex's necklace. Panicking i went to her room and knocked on the door only to get no response.

"Oh god"

Sonny's P.O.V.

"Maybe now we can take these handcuffs off" Corso was trying to get me to rest but i couldn't. I replied

"We'll take them off when the metaflux is a safe place"

"Relax Sonny, we have access to every known frequency in the galaxy. If someone was hunting us down, we would have known about it weeks ago" i was about to respond when Bennet turned around and said

"You should listen to this" we walked over to the console as he played the message

"Blackbones if you care for your children i would advise you to bring you-know-what to the place where you free clamp. If you don't there's no telling what i could do"

When the message stopped bennet said

"That's been playing on a loop for over a minute" Artie the yelled

"Look there's and image with it" one of the screens flickered before revealing D'jok and Alex in a small room banding on the door trying to get out

"No, Alex D'jok. Scum how dare they. We have to turn around" after saying that Corso said

"But that's crazy you can't give them the metaflux. You know they'll never free you children and you'll be putting everything we've worked for at risk. It's just a trap sonny"

"We have to turn around" i started walking away but didn't get far before everything went black.

When i came to i was in on of the storage room. I got up and banged on the door and yelled

"Corso let me out, i have to go. I have to save my kids. Corso, D'jok and alex are my kids. Corso!"

Arties P.O.V.

Corso asked me to bring Sonny some food. When i got to the room Corso sai

"Artie don't dwell on this, understood"

"Got it" the door then opened i walked in only to see the room empty and one of the hatches opened

"Corso come see this quick" Corso ran in and crouched down next to the panel he then said

"This trap door leads to the hold, can't go very far unless" we then heard footsteps behind us and saw sonny run out of the room. Corso quickly got up and started hitting the closed door.

"Open this door sonny…. What are you waiting for an engraved invitation open the door"

Sonny's P.O.V.

After Bennet let me go i ran straight to one of the escape ships and set a course straight for genesis. Corso is right this is most likely a trap but i can't risk it. Not now i've found my kids.

A short while later I walked into the Technoid facility and headed straight to the room we found Clamp before all this happened, i still had metaflux handcuffed to my wrist. I then heard Baldwin's voice

"Blaylock was right, you're a sentimental one Blackbones"

"Where are my Children Baldwin"

"All in good time. Lets go" i then walked out of the room with Baldwin and a couple of technoid robots.

Alex's P.O.V.

"LET US OUT" i just sat down against the back wall and said

"Give it rest D'jok. They aren't going to open the door and you're giving me a headache". He stopped and then came and sat next to me. I then said

"Do you think Sonny is going to come?"

"I don't know, Al. i hope so"

"It's funny, a few months ago i knew nothing about my parents, now my mother is dead, and my father is the most wanted pirate in the Galaxy. Oh and you know that you're my brother"

"Yeah, it's a good thing we decided to just be friends" i shivered and cringed before saying

"Don't ever mention that again" we both laughed for a second before he asked

"Why didn't you tell me?" but then before i could answer we shot to our feet when the door opened. Blaylock stood there and then said

"Sorry to break up this little moment but time to go" i spoke first and said

"Where"

"You don't get to ask questions" we were then put in handcuffs and taken from the room. I don't know where we were taken because bags were put over our heads.

When the bags were removed we were standing on a walkway and had a couple of Technodroid behind us as well as two other men, i didn't like this. D'jok then said

"Alex, look" I followed his gaze and saw Sonny walking towards us with a cloth covering his eyes, a scientist guy, and a technodroid. The scientist guy then said

"That's good we're here" He then took the cloth off Sonny's eyes, sonny then said

"I'm here Blaylock, let go of my children" Blaylock then said

"Not so fast Blackbones, not so fast. Let me see the metaflux first" they walked towards us and then Sonny opened the box in his hand, revealing the Metaflux. Blaylock took it and then D'jok said

"You hardly know us, why did you come back, you didn't have to"

"I came all this why to find you both, i didn't want to lose you like i lost your mother" Blaylock then ruined the moment by saying

"Look at them, how touching" Sonny then said

"Let us go Blaylock, you have what you want"

"Not yet i don't Blackbones" Blaylock put the metaflux away before walking behind me he placed his hands on my shoulders, i noticeably tensed and he separated me more from D'jok. He then said

"Now, Sonny did you know that your delightful twins are actually Mirror twins. Mirror twins are very, very rare but to make things even sweeter, your wife, their mother had a rare condition that was passed on to your beautiful daughter"

"What condition"

"Oh she didn't tell you. shame. You see Alexandria has only ever been sick once in her life, when she was a child. That's because her immune system is in fact constantly changing and adapting. So i have a theory, what is she not immune to. There's only one way to test this theory"

"Blaylock, if you touch my daughter or harm her in anyway, i won't hesitate to…" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was shot in the back by the Technodroid and fell unconscious. I then yelled

"DAD!" i tried to run over to him but i was held back. Everything then went black.

Sonny's P.O.V.- 2 hours later

"Sonny! Wake up" my head is pounding, and i feel dizzy. I then said

"Corso?" i then remembered what happened. My eyes shot opened and i sat up saying

" Alex!" i then heard my sons voice

"She's gone. Blaylock double crossed us and took Al" i looked over and saw him on the floor with his legs close to his chest. I then said

"We have to find Her, Blaylock is going to run tests on her Immune systems" corso then spoke again

"Why"

"She's got a rare condition, i'll explain later, we just need to find her"

"We will, some men are out looking for them, i sent Arty and Bennet to keep an eye on the snowkids"

"OKay, Corso can you take D'jok back to the Hotel please" D'jok then shot to his feet and said

"No i want to help you find Alex, she's my sister"

"And she's my Daughter. D'jok i promise you that i'll find. I'm not going to lose her, you have my word. For now please go with Corso and try to focus on the cup final, for me and Alex"


	18. Chapter 14

**Previously**

" _I don't know if you really care or not but we're playing in the cup final Two days from now"_

" _No one can stop me now, no one"_

"Mia open up i have to talk with you"

D'joks P.O.V.

So after telling mia everything so far she spoke

"Listen to me D'jok, listen to me please. D'jok you can't do this"

"I have to Mia, if the snowkids don't lose i'll never see Alex again"

"Even if it means putting the galaxy in danger"

"You don't know if your visions gonna come true"

"But my visions always come true"

"No i'm not sure that they do. You never wanted to talk to me about your visions. You never wanted to read my fortune. You never even wanted to speak to me about my father or sister"

"I didn't know he was still alive, i didn't know who he was"

"And alex, what's your reason for keeping that from me. She's my sister Mia. my Twin sister" She just looked down and hugged her crystal ball. I sighed and said

"I've made my decision Mia and i won't change it as long as my sister is in danger this is too important can you understand that" I then got up and left her room.

Soon enough match day arrived. There's only a minutes left before that match starts. We currently in the changing room listening to Arch.

"I'm not going to make any fancy speeches i just wanted to tell you that the months i've spent with you have been the best of my life. You've brought back my confidence and hope in the future and that's the most important thing of all. Right after winning of course. This is your match you deserve. I know that we're a player down but you been against the shadows one down before and you can do it again. I know you can" Rocket then stood up and said

"Okay guys stay on your game whatever happens" Everyone then got up and chanted

"Go snow go" but i stayed seated.

Before i knew it we were on the transport pod on our was out to the field. The crowd was cheering and the others were loving it. Mei then held onto my hand, i looked at her but then pulled my hand back, i can't , not after what i'm about to do. I jumped off the transport and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by all the lights and noise. Anyway i got into my place opposite Sinead and soon enough it started.

Sonnys P.O.V.

So i just got a call from clamp, apparently Mia has had a vision about alex.

"She's in a lab, Mia you're going to have to be more specific"

"I saw a lot of water but not much else" Bennett then said

"That's ridiculous there's no sea in genesis stadium" Clamp than said

"No but there are large reservoirs of portable water" Corso then said

"Oh it's only a vision, nothing concrete" Artie then said

"It's actually the best lead we've got so…" Corso just shot him a death glare, i then said

"HE's right. But these reservoirs are guarded by technoid right"

"Yes"

"Okay, then well never find them in time" Clamp then relied

"I know someone who might be able to help" Moments later Dame Simbi joined us and simply said

"Gentleman"

D'joks P.O.V.

20 minutes in and it's still 0-0. Sinead is currently running towards our goal with rocket not far behind. Rocket tackled the ball away and kicked it over to Tia. she then kicked it to me. I travelled with the ball until archs voice came down the coms

"D'jok, on micro-ice, do it now d'jok" Micro-ice was open but i didn't listen. I ran into a showdows player and lost the ball again.

" _And D'jok loses another ball. He acts like he's on another planet. What could be the problem he hasn't given us one good play since the kick off. He doesn't seem to be himself today"_

When i got back uo Micro-ice came over, grabbed my arm and said

"D;jok what are you doing out there i was all by myself" i just pulled my arm back as arch said

"Micro-ice, D'jok go back to your places right now and stay focused. Somebody better be there when the ball comes down"

Sonnys P.O.V.

"We should never have accepted that meeting Sonny. I don't know why but i don't feel very comfortable here" Artie then spoke up

"Maybe it's because we're in the lions den" before i could say anything the door opened and in walked Duke Maddox.

"So good to see you Gentlemen" Corso then said

"Who us? Do you have the plans" Duke then said

"I'll give them to you on one condition that we lead the operation together" from behind me Artie said

"The Pirates working hand-in-hand with Technoid" then bennett

"That's impossible" Duke looked at me and said

"At the moment your enemy isn't technoid, it's Blaylock and it just so happens we both want to capture him. I'm sure we'll get along just fine" Corso then came to my side and said

"Sonny, it could be a trick"

"Yes Corso. But Blaylock has my Daughter. This is our only option to get her back"

D'joks P.O.V.

The first half is nearly over and the score is still 0-0. One of the shadows players just kicked the ball in the air. The shadows player next to me jumped up to get t but i stayed still. Rocket then yelled

"D'jok what are you doing. JUMP!" i still didn't move. The ball was then kicked to Sinead who made a beeline for the goal. Mei and Thran went to intercept but sinead to a shot. For a moment i was sure they would score but a the last moment Ahito caught the ball. The ball was then thrown back into play. Mei kicked it to me and i headed straight for the goal. The shadows goalkeeper ran out to intercept

"It's now or never D'jok" i got past the goalie and had an open goal but before i took the shot Blaylock's voice echoed in my mind

" _If you ever want to see you sister alive again you have to make sure that the snowkids lose the final"_

I then took the shot and missed completely.

The shadows then kicked the ball into play. The ball headed straight for the goal and Ahito was asleep. Everyone was yelling at him ,

"Ahito wake up. AHITO" he woke up at the last second but it was too late, the shadows then ran over and said

"Thanks D'jok, it's great to have you on our side" He smirked before running off. The first half then ended.

In the locker room i sat with my head in my hands. After a bit rocket spoke

"I don't get it D;jok, you wanted to be in the final more than any of us" Mice then spoke

"That's right, i thought it was our destiny to win it" i just stayed quiet as Thran said

"Each of us is giving it our all , man. And looks like you're just phoning it in" Mei then shot up and said

"Hey leave him alone. Maybe it's just one of those days, Everyone has a bad game once in a while" Rocket then said

"But this isn't just any game Mei. it's the Galactik football cup final" i then spoke up

"I'm really sorry guys but there's nothing i can. There's absolutely nothing i can do" soon enough it was time to go back on the pitch.

When i stepped foot on the pitch Archs voice came over my coms

"D'jok i know about everything. Your sister, father, Blaylock, the blackmail, everything"

"Arch i...i"

"Don't worry no one else can hear us. Don't say a word, D'jok. I understand, id do the same thing if i was in your shoes and don't hold it against me when i tell you that i still want you to try to win this match, if not for me then for Alex" i just didn't respond. Shortly after game play resumed and i immediately noticed the team avoiding me. That's good i guess.

I watched the ball fly backwards and forwards through the air. This continued throughout the second half. But not with only a few minutes remaining it's still 1-0. Tia just got the ball and is heading for the shadows goal. She passed it to rocket, who passed it back to her, she then passed it to mice who kicked it to rocket. Rocket dribbled the ball past som shadows but was then badly tackled earning us a free kick.

He set the ball up and was ready to take it when it started to snow. Quite a lot of snow came down onto the pitch pausing the match. We had to wait for th pitch to be defrosted before it resumed. Whilst the pitch was defrosting i ran over to rocket.

"Rocket, let my take this free shot. Rocket please i wanna redeem myself. I'm begging you rocket.i have to do this…


	19. Chapter 15

**_Warning Mature themes at the end_**

 _Previously_

" _I've made my decision Mia, and i won't change it as long as my sister is in danger"_

" _D'jok on micro-ice. Do it now D'jok"_

" _What are you doing out there i was all by myself"_

" _Pirates working hand-in-hand with Technoid"_

" _If you want to see your sister alive again, you have to make sure that the Snowkids lose the final"_

" _You wanted to be in the final more than any of us"_

" _I thought it was our destiny to win"_

" _I'm really sorry guys but there's nothing i can do"_

" _I don't understand what wrong with him"_

" _Arch we need to speak to you"_

" _D'jok i know about everything. Don't say a word, D'jok. I understand and don't hold it against me when i tell you that i still want you to try to win this match, if not for me then for Alex"_

" _That's strange it looks like the snowkids are trying avoid playing off of D'jok"_

" _And FOUL Rocket gets a free Kick"_

" _Rocket, let me take this free shot. Rocket please. I wanna redeem myself. I'm begging you Rocket. I have to do this_

" _Rocket No don't listen to him, Rocket….D'jok no! Don't do this"_

" _We've found Blaylock, Clamp. I hope it's not too late"_

 **D'joks P.O.V.**

" _The stadium is holding its collective breath. Will the Snowkids tie the game at the last minute"_

My mind is only on one thing, Alex, if i miss this shot she lives, if i score i let everyone down. I was snapped out of my thoughts when i heard Meis voice

"We're all with you D'jok. I'm with you" i looked at her momentarially before she had to step away. I took a final breath before running to the ball using the breath of Akillian. The choice i make now will change everything.

" _That's it D'joks in motion. The Snowkids fate is on the line"_

My foot connected with the ball and i instantly regretted it.

" _Oh looks like D'jok totally missed his shot"_

I watched the ball flying through the air but when it started to spin i couldn't help but think of the time Alex showed my that trick.

" _Hold on this is incredible. That ball seems to be changing direction "_

The shadows goalie scampered to try and block the ball but had no luck. The ball went straight into the net.

" _Goal! An amazing Goal by D'jok. A famnoable goal by D'jok and that's the end of regulation play"_

When the buzzer sounded i looked down and said

"I'm sorry Alex, i couldn't" Micro ran over, Placed a hand on my shoulder and said

"What are you talking about D'jok, you saved us buddy" i batted his hand away and said

"I shouldn't have saved us Micro-ice" i the walked to the transportation pod without saying one word to the others.

When we got back to the changing room i wasn't really paying attention to the chatter going on around me, i couldn't get Alex out of my head. All i know is tt Ahito is panicking slightly about the golden goal situation i just put us in. i just sat on the couch with my elbows on my knees with my head in my hands. I only snapped back into reality when Rocket started talking to me

"D'jok you put that wicked spin on the ball, you have to tell me how you do it" i just stayed quiet and stayed looking at the floor. I could feel that i was on the verge of crying as Micro-ice said

"That's strange, it's like you're not even happy you scored" i felt one tear fall as i snapped

"LAY OFF ALRIGHT!" i wiped my eyes and immediately got to my feet, i walked away from the team slight and took a deep breath as Mei said

"D'jok you're really starting to freak us out" I then said

"If you really want to know the truth. I would have rather not scored the goal" i then heard Arches voice

"That would have been a shame. Your father tracked them down. She's going to be fine D'jok" he placed a hand on my shoulder as i stuttered

"Re.. re… Really" Micros then asked

"What's all this about? D'jok what's all this about" I took another deep breath and began explaining everything

 **Sonny's P.O.V**

"Where is she, Baldwin"

"You can do what you want, i won't say a word. Anyway it already too late"

"Too late why. What happened TALK!" he just smirked and replied

"The final is over. There's nothing you can do now" Artie then said

"Wrong the match isn't over. D'jok tied it at the last second" i couldn't help but feel proud of my son but soon got back to the matter at hand. I then said

"Where is my Daughter?"

"I don't know, Blaylock wouldn't tell me"

"Somehow i don't believe that. Now talk" I pushed him against the glass more until corso said

"Sonny he can't tell you anything if he's dead" so i let him go and took a couple of steps back. Duke Maddox then said

"Baldwin do you know what happens to men in prison who have been put there for child abduction, because that's what you'll be going in for" i watched as Baldwin's facial expression changed, he was scared. He then said

"There was a place, i didn't have Clearance to get into to" i then said

"Where?!" He then lead us through the Technoid facility. We went down onto the lower level but were stopped by a large, thick, metal door, with a key card scanner and keypad. Baldwin then said

"Here, i don't know what's on the other side of this door" I turned to Artie and said

"Think you can crack it" a large smile grew on his lips as he said

"You do know who you're talking to, right" i then stepped aside and Artie got to work on the door.

D'joks P.O.V.

Thran was the first to speak

"I can't believe it Sonny Blackbones is your father and Alex is your twin sister" Tia then said

"And you were playing poorly to save her" i just looked down as Mice said

"Geh D'jok why didn't you tell me about this? Why didn't you talk to me, your best friend"

"I didn't know who i could trust and who was working for him. couldn't risk it. Plus it wouldn't have changed anything Micro-Ice" Rocket then said

"What i don't get is why you scored the goal anyway? You could have lost Alex"

"Alex got me this far, I couldn't, i couldn't betray guys" I turned around but glanced at Mei and said

"I couldn't betray you" Mice then yelled

"Yeah i knew it! He's in love with her, i knew it. It couldn't be any other way. He couldn't resist her Charm. It was in human. Alex ow…" i looked down again at the mention of Alex, but mice the muttered

"Sorry"

"It's okay Mice, she's going to be fine…

Sonny's P.O.V.

"Artie how much longer", The second i said that the light on the door flashed green and the door slid open. Duke maddox then said

"My robots will go in first" the two Technodroids then went into the room, as they walked in the lights turned on one by one. I then got a look in the room, the room was full of coloured mixtures and medical equipment. My eyes then landed on my daughter.

"Alex!" I ran over to the chairs she was strapped into. Not only was she unconscious but she had dark, large purple bruises scattered around her body. She was had tubes going into either arm, the tubes were attached to this big machine that had an empty chamber in the centre. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, she were sweating and looked like she was in pain. I then said

"We gotta get her back to Dame Simbi" Bennett then said

"I'll call clamp and give them a heads up"

"OKay" i then unstrapped Alex and wrapped one of her arms around my neck before scooping her up in my arms.

 **20 minutes later**

"DAME SIMBI" Simbi came out of one of the rooms and said

"Bring her in here" we followed her into the room and she then said

"Put Alex here" Alex had started waking up when i placed her on the bed

"Dad" her voice was barely a whisper

"Shh, Alex you're going to be fine"

"D'jok, where is he" Simbi then put a oxygen mask on her and said

"He's still on the pitch, don't worry about that now" her facial expression changed, i think the pain is hitting her

"I need him, i need my brother" some tears had fallen from her eyes, i then said

"Corso call clamp. Get d'jok here"

 **D'joks P.O.V**

The score is still equal, i just took a shot at goal when Sinead came over, shoved me and said

"What's going on D'jok. Do you really intend to sacrifice your sister for a stupid football match" i then said back

"My father found her Sinead. You must be happy, we're finally going to find out whos better. Me or you" Sinead the quickly stormed off. However just before the game resumed Arches voice came over the come

" _D'jok, i'm pulling you off the pitch"_

"What, Why?"

" _D'jok, it's your sister"_ i looked over at Micro-ice completely stunned. Micro then spoke to Arch

"Is… is she okay?"

" _D'jok please, your father is asking you to be there"_

"I can't coach, not yet. Just one goal. That's it" Rocket then ran over and said

"D'jok, we can do this. Be with your sister"

"Rocket i can't, i have to do this for her. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. This win is going to be for Alex. okay" all the team then came over and rocket said

"We do this for Alex" he stuck his hand in the middle of the circle and one by one the others placed their hands on his, i placed mine on top of mei's saying

"For my Twin sister"

 **Sonny's P. O. V.**

I was made to leave the infirmary when Simbi was forced to do emergency surgery on Alex's leg and internal organs, that was about 30 minutes ago. I Told Artie, Corso and Bennett to go back to the manta, reluctantly they left leaving me sitting outside of the room. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard D'jok

"Dad" I got up and saw him running over with Micro-ice and the other not that far behind. He went to run straight past me and into the infirmary but I grabbed him and stopped him.

"Let me go I have to see her"

"D'jok you can't go in there yet"

"Why not"

"simbi is operating on her" he stopped fighting against me and then said

"Operating? What for"

"she's bleeding internally"

"Is she going to be okay" he was looking straight at me, I looked at the floor and said

"I don't know, all we can do is wait" he then sat down and was quickly joined by Mei.

We were waiting for what felt like forever but finally Simbi came out of the room and looked exhausted. D'jok shot to his feet and then said urgently

"How's Alex"

"She's very weak. She has Concussion, broken ribs, severely bruised internal organs, and defensive markings all over her body. I've stabilized her badly broken left leg and managed to control the bleeding, However there is something that I'd much rather talk to you and your father about in private" I placed a hand of D'jok shoulder before we headed into the room Alex was in. Alex was hooked up to a ventilator and other tubes to give her medication and to keep her stable, all that could be heard was a steady, slow beep from the heart monitor.

D'jok sat in the chair next to her whilst I stood at the end of the bed,it was really dark in the room. I then said to Simbi

"did you do what I asked"

"Yes I conducted the test"

"And?" She was about to answer me but D'jok stepped in by saying

"What test? What are you going on about" I then said

"Seeing the way Blaylock acted around Alex when she was first taken I feared that he'd do something to her, that she might not heal from"

"I'm confused?"

"D'jok, when Blaylock was a teenager he…He sexually assault someone and I feared he would do it to Alex"

"Oh my god" Simbi then said

"The test came back positive, there are signs of sexual assault" I looked down and D'jok said

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"I'm sorry but there's something else" I looked at her in confusion as she said

"I'm going to have to operate on her soon, on the internal bleeding" D'jok then spoke

"Hang on I thought you already did that"

"Unfortunately not I controlled another bleed. A bleed on her brain caused by some kind of trauma" Simbi then turned on the lights and that's when we saw Alex had a bandage around her head. She had dark bruises and burns littered all over her pale skin. I then said

"When are you going to operate"

"Right now it's not dangerous but the longer we wait the worse it could get. Ideally in few days, if shes stable in the morning we'll make a plan"

"And in the long run, when she wakes up"

"It depends, the bleed on her brain was pretty serious. So she could have some temporary memory loss or some permanent memory loss or theres a small chance she won't remember anything. If that does happen the chances of her coming back is very slim. Ideally i would send her back to Akillian when she's stable enough" i then looked at D'jok and saw he was now holding alexs hand and had his eyes shut.

"Thank you simbi"

"I'll give you two some time. I'll be back later to check on her" i gave her a nod and then she left the room.

When i heard the door open and close i sat next to d'jok, before i could say anything he said

"I can't lose her dad, not like this"

"You won't, she's going to pull through"

"How do you know"

"Because i have faith. She's a lot like her mother in that way"

"What was mom like"

"Honestly exactly like Alex. caring, loving, a fighter, never does what shes told, determined, strong willed, strong minded"

"Pain in the ass at time"

"God yes" we both laughed slightly and then D'jok said

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you what blaylock blackmailed me to do"

"Don't be, you did it to protect your little sister"

"And look how that turned out, i nearly ruined everything we worked for and if i did it wouldn't have made a difference"

"But you didn't , you made the right decision and because of that you just won the GFC, first time round"

"But Alex was meant to be at my side when it happened, she taught me how to play, i am who i am because Alex"

"She was with you, son. Maybe not in person but she'll always be in your heart. You and Alex have a serious strong bond, and nothing break that. Okay nothing, whether your right next to each other or a million miles apart. Nothing can or will break D'jok and Alex Blackbones apart"

"D'jok and Alex Blackbones… That sounds kinda cool"

"It does, doesn't it"

"I'm happy you found us, Dad"

"I'M happy i found you too, Son"

 **To be continued…**


	20. Thanks

First chapter of the next book is up its called

Galactik Football 1.5

Thanks for the support with this book


	21. Galactik Football 2

Next book is up

Galactik Football 2


End file.
